


Ego & Reputation

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: Iwaizumi asks Hinata on a date, much to everyone’s surprise.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 41
Kudos: 205





	1. Long Blacks & Hot Chocolates

Kageyama and Nishinoya dragged Hinata back to their bus after they’d been awarded for winning their game in the Prefectural Finals. His legs barely supported him while he stood still, never mind when he walked. Despite the numbness in his thighs and calves, the rest of his body was on fire.

They did it! They really did it! His mind still hadn’t fully caught up to the reality of it all. They got to keep playing. They would play in the Nationals… And maybe they’d even win!

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted, pulling on his jacket.

Kageyama glanced down at him, “What?”

“We get to play again!”

“Yeah, we do,” Kageyama offered a genuine smile.

Hinata stared on in shock. He knew how much winning the Finals meant, but it was always off putting when Kageyama smiled. It made his face look much nicer, but it was such a foreign act that Hinata couldn’t help the crawling feeling in his skin.

His human crutches halted as a couple of Seijoh players approached them. Hinata recognized them as Oikawa and their Ace. He didn’t have to look at Kageyama to know he was scowling. Oikawa was the last person any of them felt like dealing with, and Hinata hobbled behind Kageyama.

“Came to watch us play your game for you, Oikawa?” Kageyama asked.

“Kageyama, be nice!” Daichi yelled from ahead of them. The rest of their team stopped and watched the unfolding encounter from afar.

“It’s not like we’re going to be playing them again!” Nishinoya shouted back to him.

“I don’t care! Behave!” Daichi frowned. “You’re all so embarrassing.”

“Whatever,” Oikawa frowned, looking back from Daichi to Kageyama. It was clear he didn’t want to be there. “At least you winning this game gives a little dignity to Seijoh’s loss.”

“What do you want?” Hinata shouted from behind Kageyama. “You wanna go?”

Oikawa shot a pained look to the Ace, whose hands were in the pockets of his denim jacket as he watched them.

“I wanted to congratulate you,” the Ace stepped forward and offered Hinata his hand.

Hinata hesitantly grasped it and shook. He eyed him up, unsure what he was playing at.

“It was fun watching you play,” the Ace continued. “You’re skilled, if inexperienced.”

Hinata furrowed his brow, unsure if it was really a compliment or not, “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” the Ace said, removing a paper from his pocket and offering it to Hinata. “I wanted to give you that. In case you wanted some tips on how to become a real Ace. Maybe over coffee sometime.”

Hinata looked down at the paper, seeing there was only a neatly written phone number. His face heated with excitement.

“Wow! Thank you! You’re really good, so that’ll help a lot!” He beamed.

Seijoh’s Ace wore a small smile as he turned away from them, Oikawa in tow. The rest of Karasuno stared on after them, then at Hinata in collective silence. Hinata stared down at the number on the paper, picturing himself as a fully realized Ace playing in large venues. His heart sped up.

“Did… Did that really just happen?” Sugawara was the first to break the silence.

“Um,” Daichi squinted at where Oikawa and his friend disappeared, running his hand through his hair. “Yeah. I think so.”

Hinata was still gripping Kageyama’s jacket in one hand and finally looked up from the paper. He turned to his teammates and cocked his head.

“What?”

He received only blinks and blank stares until Kageyama and Nishinoya began pulling him towards the bus again. He looked between his teammates, searching for answers. Only, he found none.

They boarded the bus and Nishinoya threw Hinata into a seat and took the one next to him. His legs screamed relief once the pressure was finally off of them. He closed his eyes and threw his head back and felt his pulse race through his wildly strained muscles. He was so, so hungry.

He reopened his eyes when Ukai spoke to them.

“I won’t waste your time telling you how amazing you played today. But I will say it was kick ass awesome! We’re gonna go eat, my treat, then we’ll discuss strategy for Nationals! Until then, rest! You’ve earned it!”

“Sir!”

Hinata closed his eyes again, but was forced to open them when Nishinoya kept nudging him.

“What?” Hinata asked.

“You gonna text him?”

“Yeah, of course! You saw him play! He’s good!” Hinata smiled, remembering his excitement all over again. “He offered to teach me, and I’d be dumb to pass up that opportunity!”

“Right…” Nishinoya drawled. “Do it then!”

“What? So soon?”

“Why not?”

“That… Is a good point,” Hinata pointed at him, then pulled out his phone.

He opened the Text Messages app and tapped on ‘New Message’ before entering the number from the paper. Then he furrowed his brow and looked at Nishinoya, who was watching intently.

“What’s his name, again?”

Nishinoya barked out laughter, “Oh, my god. It’s Iwaizumi.”

“Right. Thanks!”

‘ **You** : _Hey its hinata from volleyball:)_ ’

He antagonized over the text, wanting his first solo interaction with his new potential senpai to go well.

He deleted the words and tried again.

‘ **You:** _Hello! It’s Hinata, from volleyball! I was just texting to be sure your number got in my phone!_ ’

He scowled at the words as he erased them once again. He pursed his lips as he glared at his screen. How was he supposed to talk? How did he ever talk? Was he always that bad at talking?

‘ **You:** _Hey, it’s Hinata! I just wanted to make sure you got my number!_ ’

He held it up to Nishinoya, feeling defeated, “Is this good?”

The libero read it and clicked his tongue, “Let me do it.”

Hinata winced as he allowed his phone into his friend’s hands, “Okay, but show me before you send it.”

-

Oikawa gawked at Iwaizumi the entire time they walked away from Karasuno. He waited for an explanation, and when none came he took Iwaizumi by the elbow and stopped him.

“Hey, wait! What was that?”

“What?” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow.

“Did you just ask out Chibi-chan?”

“It sure does seem that way, huh?” Iwaizumi pulled his arm free and started walking again.

Oikawa caught up to him, “So you’re gay?”

“Yep.”

“What?” Oikawa ran to get ahead of him.

Iwaizumi sighed as he was stopped again, “I’m gay.”

“Why have you never told me?” Oikawa looked offended.

“It wasn’t relevant,” Iwaizumi attempted to push by him, but Oikawa held firm.

“I don’t understand,” Oikawa pressed his fingers to his forehead. “That’s something someone tells their best friend!”

“I didn’t realize it would mean so much to you.”

“Of course it does!”

Iwaizumi studied his face, wanting the conversation to be over, “You just want all of my attention on you. Shut up.”

“Excuse me?” Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi managed to get by him. He followed closely behind. “How come you were always so mad when girls paid more attention to me than you?”

“Because you’re a piece of crap,” Iwaizumi said, not bothering to look at him. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, feeling more uncomfortable the longer the conversation went on.

“I wish you’d stop saying that,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Why the shorty, though? You’ve spent so long without anyone, so why would you go for someone like him?”

“What do you mean?”

“You can do better. He doesn’t seem very smart and he isn’t even that good at volleyball.”

Iwaizumi watched him in his peripheral, “I thought you’d know by now not to underestimate him.”

Oikawa took a minute to flounder before Iwaizumi interrupted him again, “Besides, it’s not like I proposed to him. I asked him to go for coffee. You’re overreacting.”

Oikawa fell out of stride with Iwaizumi as he balked at him. He took a moment to recover before running to catch back up with his friend.

They walked to the bus stop together and waited in silence until it showed up. They boarded and sat next to each other. Oikawa stared down at his feet with his hands in his pockets.

“I can’t stand your energy right now!” Iwaizumi snapped after a while. “Do I need to punch you to make you act right again?”

Oikawa looked at him, “I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me.”

“It just didn’t come up. It really didn’t matter,” Iwaizumi said. “It wasn’t personal.”

“Okay,” Oikawa said as Iwaizumi’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

He took out his phone and unlocked it. Oikawa leaned over to read over his shoulder.

‘ **Unknown:** _hey it’s Hinata_ ’

Iwaizumi smiled at the text. He hadn’t expected one so soon, but he wasn’t opposed to it.

‘ **You:** _Hey._ ’

He clicked the screen off and his smile fell flat off his face when he met Oikawa’s eye.

“Are you… smiling?”

“No,” Iwaizumi looked back down at his phone as it buzzed. He suppressed the smile that wanted to split his face at the quick response.

‘ **Unknown:** _Thank you for the offer to help me with volleyball:)_ ’

 **You:** _Np_.

 **You:** _It’ll be fun.’_

“You never think anything is fun,” Oikawa remarked.

Iwaizumi held his screen away from his prying eyes as he glared at him, “That’s not true. Don’t be shitty.”

“Fine, fine,” Oikawa held his hands up, feigning surrender as Iwaizumi looked back to his phone.

‘ **Unknown:** _yeah coffee too_

**Unknown:** _i dont actually like coffee though if im being honest_

**You:** _It doesn’t have to be coffee._

**Unknown:** _ahaha well let me know what you have in mind:)_

**Unknown:** _im at dinner so i have to go but ill ttyl!_

 **You:** _Okay. Ttyl’_

He stared down at the texts for a moment longer before turning his phone off, just in time to disembark.

He and Oikawa walked in silence to the latter’s house. As opposed to earlier, their silence was comfortable, the way it was meant to be between them. The night was brisk and crickets chirped loudly around them. The street lamps illuminated the sidewalk, and Iwaizumi felt truly happy.

-

Karasuno stood in the parking lot of their school after their meal. Ukai handed out thick stacks of papers on their potential matchups come Nationals. He wished them all a good night and left with Takeda. Kiyoko left with Yachi to catch their bus home.

“Okay, can we please talk about it now,” Tanaka begged.

Daichi made sure their coaches and managers were far out of earshot, “Yes.”

“I can’t believe Hinata was asked out today!” Tanaka all but screamed.

“Wait, what?” Hinata’s face scrunched up.

“Ahhhh, that was torture! By SEIJOH!” Tanaka gestured violently around.

“Oikawa’s face!” Nishinoya grabbed at his sides as he howled. “He couldn’t believe it either!”

“And Hinata has no idea!” Tanaka folded over in laughter.

Tanaka and Nishinoya fell into each other, acting as each other’s rocks as they devolved into giggles.

“What’s going on? I was there the whole time and I don’t remember being asked out?”

“He literally gave you his number, asking you to go to coffee,” Sugawara said flatly.

“To talk about volleyball?” Hinata said.

“Oh, my god, how are you this clueless?” Sugawara sighed. “Hinata, he was asking you out.”

Hinata still didn’t believe his ears. He pointed at his own chest, “Me?”

“Yes!” Kageyama shouted. “Oh, my god! Yes! You!”

He gaped at Kageyama, “No, I don’t think you guys heard it right.”

Daichi approached him, put his hands on his shoulders and spoke very gently, “He. Was. Asking. You. On. A. Date.”

Hinata blinked up at him, “But—“

“No,” Daichi said. “Shh.” He lowered his voice to a whisper, “He was asking you on a date.”

“I—“

“No,” Daichi whispered with his eyes shut. “I need you to say you understand.”

“Okay, but—“

“Say it.”

“...I understand,” Hinata looked at the ground.

“Good. Now, what happened?”

“He asked me on a date.”

“Who asked you on a date?”

“...Iwaizumi. Seijoh’s Ace.”

Daichi finally opened his eyes and spoke at a normal volume, “Good.”

Hinata glared over to where Tanaka and Nishinoya hid their laughter behind their hands.

“Now that you understand, what are you going to do?” Sugawara asked.

“It’d be rude to cancel now just because I didn’t realize it was a date before,” Hinata mumbled.

Asahi frowned, “It’d be worse to go out of pity.”

“That’s a good point,” Tanaka jabbed his thumb in Asahi’s direction. “You can’t do the guy like that.”

“Right,” Hinata agreed, sighing heavily. “I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t think too hard,” Tsukishima snickered. “We still need you to have a couple braincells for Nationals.”

“Aw, whatever! Screw you, Tsukki,” Hinata glared.

“Just ‘cause you’re gay, doesn’t mean everyone wants to screw you, Hinata,” Tsukishima smirked.

“I never said I was gay!” Hinata threw his hands up then pointed at him. “You’re literally dating Yamaguchi! What is going on?”

“Good grief,” Sugawara buried his face in his hands. “Go home! All of you! That’s enough of you all today.”

They all said their goodbyes and Hinata unlocked his bike from the rack. He chose to walk it for the first bit of the way home, needing more time to reflect on the day. So much had happened.

-

Iwaizumi laid in Oikawa’s bed with him as they listened to music together. Occasionally they’d talk about nothing in particular, but mostly they just enjoyed the air filled with silence and vague beats.

Iwaizumi read a magazine while Oikawa scrolled through Instagram. Iwaizumi’s phone buzzed, but he finished reading his page before picking it up.

 **‘Hinata Shōyō:** _hey can i ask you something_

 **You:** _Sure._

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _im sorry if its stupid. i just. i dont know. please dont be upset if im wrong here_

 **You:** _Okay. What’s up?_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _my teammates told me that you were actually asking me on a date earlier. is that true_ ’

Iwaizumi felt his heart sink. He didn’t know? Did that change things? He felt his guard going up. It was an incredibly uncomfortable feeling. Adrenaline pumped through his veins at the fast pace of his pulse. He started losing feeling in his limbs.

‘ **You:** _I thought it was obvious._

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _its recently come to my attention that i may not be very smart_

 **You:** _Okay. Yes, I was asking you on a date earlier._

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _oh okay_ ’

He stared down at the two small words he received. He closed his eyes and discarded his phone on his stomach as he stretched his arms over his head. The feeling of panic and rejection tore through him like a tornado. His phone buzzed against him and he would never admit to how quickly he picked it up.

 **‘Hinata Shōyō:** _i look forward to it:)’_

Iwaizumi felt the air exit his lungs and fail to return for a full minute. Warmth exploded from the hole the previously formed in his chest.

 **‘You:** _Me too._

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _just let me know where/when_

 **You:** _I think that’s up to you. You’ll be pretty busy with nationals._

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _hahaha true_

**Hinata Shōyō:** _itll be over by mid january but im sure we can do something before then_

**Hinata Shōyō:** _actually idk if its too soon but we have tomorrow as a recovery day so if youre not busy_

**You:** _Tomorrow is fine. 1pm?_

**Hinata Shōyō:** _sure! where?_

**You:** _Green Grass Cafe?_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _cute! done:)_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** _see you tomorrow at greenies at 1pm_

 **You:** _Goodnight.’_

“Yeesh, you’re a dry texter.”

Iwaizumi startled at Oikawa’s sudden presence. He glared up at him from where he laid.

“Would it actually kill you to not read my conversations?”

“I think it may,” Oikawa said gravely, smirking at the eye roll he elicited from Iwaizumi. “I’m just saying, that was a totally uneven conversation. And all that punctuation!”

“You’ve never had an issue with how I text before.”

“Because I’ve never had to watch you ask someone out before! Talk about painful. I always just assumed you hated me whenever I’d read something you sent me, but now I know that was you trying your best. I’m so sorry.”

Iwaizumi smacked him hard on the arm, “Shut up, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa just laughed as he laid back beside his friend, leaning his head on his shoulder. Iwaizumi resumed flipping through the magazine and Oikawa read alongside him.

-

Hinata woke late the next day at about 11:30AM. He brushed his teeth and showered before having a light breakfast. He had to leave around an hour early because the cafe he was meeting Iwaizumi at was in Shiroishi and he lived in Murata, which was about half an hour away, excluding walking time.

He dressed in black jeans, a grey t-shirt and a blue hoodie. He really wanted to wear his volleyball jacket because he never got sick of it, but he was worried it’d be viewed as a declaration of war.

He slipped on his white sneakers and left to catch the bus. He put in his headphones once he was seated and watched the scenery pass, his heart rate increasing the entire way. It was colder than he expected, but not too bad with just his hoodie.

He arrived at the small cafe at 12:58PM and entered, finding Iwaizumi was already seated at a table. He was just watching the room move when his eyes landed on Hinata. He smiled and flattened the front of his denim jacket as he stood to greet him.

“Hi,” Hinata said, nerves eating him alive.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said softly, pulling a chair out for him.

Once Hinata was seated, he returned to his own chair and gestured to the menus, “You can get whatever you’d like.”

“Oh, no, I’d like to pay for my own,” Hinata blushed.

Iwaizumi eyed him over the top of his menu, “If that’s what you want.”

Hinata offered him a small smile as he examined his options, “What are you getting?”

“Hm,” Iwaizumi hummed. “A long black, for sure. Undecided on food.”

“What on earth is a ‘long black’?”

Iwaizumi blushed slightly at the horror in Hinata’s eyes, “It’s just an americano with a double shot of espresso. What are you going to order?”

“Ohh, that makes sense. I saw ‘hazelnut croissant’ and can see nothing else,” Hinata laughed.

Iwaizumi’s hand with the menu rested on the table, his other hand used to prop his head up as he leaned against the table and watched Hinata with a smile.

“You got it all figured out. What about your drink?”

“Oh, true,” Hinata squinted back at the menu with pursed lips. “Maybe a… mocha?”

“I thought you didn’t like coffee?”

“I don’t,” Hinata said definitively. “I’m so tired, though.”

“What don’t you like about coffee? The taste?”

“Yeah, it’s so gross.”

“Why not get an espresso shot and a hot chocolate, so you get the caffeine but don’t have to choke back a whole drink?”

Hinata stared at him for a minute before looking back to his menu, “That is smart. You’re smart.”

The waitress came at that moment and took their order and their menus before disappearing. Iwaizumi never moved his elbow from the table or his cheek from his hand.

“So,” he readjusted his gaze to Hinata. “You must be excited about Nationals.”

“You have no idea!” Hinata beamed, causing a smile from Iwaizumi. “This time last year, I’d never had a real team and now this?”

Iwaizumi cocked his head, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Hinata shrugged. “I played against your middle school once, but my ‘team’ was really just a bunch of friends I forced into it.”

“Good friends,” Iwaizumi said.

“Yeah, they really are,” Hinata smiled. “Not too good at the game, though. Actually… I shouldn’t say that. They were good for their experience level.”

“Like you.”

“I… Guess so,” Hinata said slowly.

“It’s a compliment,” Iwaizumi finally moved his hand and sat up. “You’re exceptional for your experience level.”

“Thank you,” Hinata chuckled, cheeks flushing.

He was quickly gathering that Iwaizumi was not much of a people’s person. It was clear in his demeanour that he meant no harm, though. He just seemed a bit tactless.

The waitress returned with a tray and placed Hinata’s croissant, espresso and hot chocolate in front of him. Then she served Iwaizumi his americano and brownie.

“Thank you,” they told her with a small bow.

She nodded with a smile and disappeared once again.

Hinata stared at his espresso shot, deciding to let it cool before he slammed it back, and started on his croissant. He glanced over at Iwaizumi’s dark drink.

“Do you put anything in that?” He asked.

“No, it ruins the taste.”

Hinata raised his eyebrows as he ripped off a piece of his pastry, “Impossible. The taste of coffee couldn’t get worse if you tried.”

“I appreciate the passion,” Iwaizumi laughed as he broke off a portion of his brownie.

Hinata noticed he moved the brownie around a lot but never actually went to eat any of it. He tried to look inconspicuous as he observed, but he got the feeling those sharp green eyes caught most of everything that crossed them.

“Can I ask why you wanted to ask me out?” Hinata asked.

“You just did,” Iwaizumi said before readjusting in his seat. “But, uh, I guess I just wanted to?”

“Oh?” Hinata said. He wasn’t sure if he should’ve pushed for more information, or if there even was any more information, but the answer was unsatisfactory to say the least.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi said, not meeting his eye. “I think you’re cute. Thought maybe we’d get along.”

“Well, I think it’s going well!” Hinata reassured with a smile.

“I do, too,” Iwaizumi kept his eyes on his drink as he picked it up to take a sip. “You really took me by surprise in our first practice game.”

Hinata smiled at him as he covered his growing smile with his hand.

“I mean,” Iwaizumi stifled a laugh. “In the second set, anyways. I really thought you were going to die in that first set. Then when you hit Kageyama with that serve? I-“

Hinata blushed harder the more he talked. He failed to realize that Iwaizumi held embarrassing memories of him. He supposed that was pretty cool at the same time, though.

“We took a time out in the second set, I don’t know if you remember,” Iwaizumi paused to sip his drink. “But, we talked about that freak quick attack you and Kageyama had. None of us realized how wild it really was until the coach talked about how talented you both are.”

“Really?” Hinata gawked.

“Yeah, Kageyama’s pinpoint sets were unbelievable. Then, you… You got that asshole to change how he played.”

Hinata watched him as he took a sip from his hot chocolate. He waited for him to continue, but he didn’t.

“Kageyama didn’t seem easy to get along with back in middle school. When you guys played together, I mean. But I really do think he’s come a long way!” Hinata said.

Iwaizumi was back to pushing his brownie around, “Kageyama isn’t a bad guy. He never was. He’s just driven and has a vision he wants to stick to. Sometimes that can rub people the wrong way.”

“Eh,” Hinata half agreed. “His personality definitely needed a bit of adjusting. He’s great now that he’s done that, though!”

“I bet,” Iwaizumi leaned back on his hand as he watched Hinata pick at his croissant. He rubbed the skin under his eye with his free hand. “You should drink your espresso. It’s way worse when it’s cold.”

“Oh, right,” Hinata said as he picked up the miniature cup.

He took the espresso in one hand and his hot chocolate in the other, prepared to chase, then he drank both in rapid succession. His face screwed up as he shook his head, trying to rid his memory of the terrible taste.

“Ugh,” he groaned and met Iwaizumi’s gaze. “How are you drinking two of those with some hot water?”

“With pleasure,” Iwaizumi said, taking a sip for added effect.

Hinata shook his head as he laughed, then took another drink of his hot chocolate. He popped the last piece of his croissant in his mouth as he looked down to Iwaizumi’s broken up brownie.

His date followed his gaze before looking back at him, “What do your teammates think of this?”

“Um,” Hinata’s cheeks flushed. “What I’ve gotten from them is basically just that I’m stupid.”

“Because you didn’t know I was asking you out,” Iwaizumi said. “They don’t care that I’m a man?”

“I don’t think so,” Hinata said. “I mean Tsukki called me gay, but he’s gay, so I don’t know what he was getting at.”

Iwaizumi looked confused but didn’t push it, “Right.”

In all honesty, Iwaizumi didn’t know how to respond. He had no clue in all of God’s green earth. He felt constantly like his brain was short circuiting. He just kept hearing Oikawa in his head, ‘it’s an uneven conversation’, but the more he tried to push the conversation, the less it made sense to him.

He and Hinata sipped their drinks in silence, watching the people in the room. Every second that passed in silence lifted some of the white noise from Iwaizumi’s brain and he found he was able to think again.

“What’s your favorite color?”

Iwaizumi looked at Hinata with a raised brow, “Sorry?”

“We don’t know much about each other,” Hinata said sheepishly. “So I thought I’d ask.”

“Twenty questions? Sounds fun.” Hinata smiled at that. “If I had to pick a favorite color, it’d probably be purple. What about you?”

“I like yellow,” Hinata smiled.

“That adds up,” Iwaizumi sipped his drink.

“What do you mean?”

“Yellow is a sunny color, and you’re a sunny person,” Iwaizumi said, either ignoring or not noticing Hinata’s blush. “Let’s see… What is your favorite day of the year?”

Hinata looked into the distance as he thought, “That’s a really good one. Probably Christmas Eve? They do those light shows in Sendai and it’s so pretty! What about you?”

“I like new years,” Iwaizumi said. “New habits, fresh starts, all that. Parties, too.”

“I didn’t peg you for a party person,” Hinata said with a laugh.

“I’m really not,” Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’m an alcohol person, though.” He frowned at how that sounded, “In the least troubled way possible.”

Hinata laughed and Iwaizumi’s eyes melted as he watched on with a smile. Then Hinata’s phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and it was Kageyama and frowned.

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Iwaizumi took his first bite of brownie when Hinata was preoccupied with answering the call.

“Hello?” Hinata said.

Iwaizumi finally ate his snack and pretended like he couldn’t hear Kageyama shouting from where he sat.

‘Hinata, where are you, you stupid bag of beans?’

“What do you mean? Where are you?”

‘At practice like everyone else?’

“I thought we had the day off? My legs are wrecked.”

‘Well, we’re all here. Where are you?’

“I’m…” He glanced at Iwaizumi and lowered his voice. “I’m on my date.”

‘You went through with that?’

“Yes?” Hinata’s face screwed up at his tone and he stood from his seat, then whispered to Iwaizumi, “I’ll be right back.”

Iwaizumi nodded and watched him walk out the door to continue his call in privacy. He spent his free time finishing his brownie and wondering what in particular Kageyama’s issue was.

Hinata returned momentarily, and Iwaizumi was genuinely concerned about how dark his cheeks were.

“I really hate to do this to you, but I have to go,” Hinata didn’t meet his eye as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, they just need me at practice.”

“No rest for the wicked, huh?” Iwaizumi smiled. “I’ll walk you out.”

He stood and put a few bills on the table before guiding Hinata out of the cafe by the elbow. He dropped his hand when they were outside and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“I’m really sorry,” Hinata said.

“Don’t be,” Iwaizumi reassured. “I get how it is.”

He looked up at the ‘BUS STOP’ marking on the wooden post when they arrived. He absolutely forgot that Hinata lived so far from him. It was extremely rude of him to pick a place in his own city and make Hinata do the commute alone.

“I’ll take the bus with you.” He paused, “If you want.”

“You really don’t need to if you don’t want to,” Hinata waved his hands around. “I don’t want to inconvenience you!”

“I offered. Besides, my day is wide open. Some of us got our asses beat in the semifinals,” Iwaizumi smirked.

Hinata laughed bashfully, “Yeah. If you wanna come that’d be cool.”

“Cool,” Iwaizumi repeated.

When the bus arrived they boarded and sat together near the back.

“Wanna listen to music?” Hinata asked, offering him an earbud.

“Sure,” he said, taking it from him.

He put it in his ear and jumped when the music was at full volume. Hinata laughed as he turned it down and apologized. Iwaizumi leaned over his shoulder as he watched him navigate his Spotify and pick a new song.

“You like hip hop,” he noted.

“It gets me all amped,” Hinata smiled. “It’s good for biking and running.”

“Good point. What’s your guilty pleasure song?”

Hinata stared at him as his cheeks deepened in color, “Uh, don’t have one?”

Iwaizumi scoffed a laugh, “Please don’t even pretend that was a convincing lie. C’mon, what is it?”

“Only if you tell me yours,” Hinata bargained.

“Okay. Prepare yourself,” Iwaizumi took in a dramatic breath. “Literally anything by Taylor Swift. All of it.”

Hinata laughed, “No way! What if you had to pick just one?”

“Mean,” Iwaizumi said with zero hesitation.

Hinata blinked at him with very raised eyebrows, “You sure you don’t need another second to think about that? You didn’t seem very sure.”

Iwaizumi laughed as he crossed his ankle over his knee and draped his arm on the seat behind Hinata, “It makes me feel nice. Hearing her sweet little voice tell someone how pathetic they are? Incomparable.”

Hinata laughed, “Are you evil?”

“No,” he dismissed with a smile. “Just human. What’s yours?”

“Oh, right,” Hinata blushed again and mumbled something unintelligible.

Iwaizumi leaned his ear close to Hinata, “Sorry I didn’t quite catch that.”

“It’s My Life by Bon Jovi,” he muttered.

Iwaizumi made a face at him, “What? What’s wrong with that?”

“It’s just embarrassing,” Hinata shrugged.

“Nah, that song is fun,” Hinata smiled at him. “Next time you’re too embarrassed to tell me something, just remember Tōru Oikawa has been my best friend for well over ten years and nothing can phase me anymore.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Hinata laughed.

“What’s that?” Iwaizumi pointed to a notification at the top of his screen, discreetly leaning in closer.

“Just from Instagram,” Hinata looked at him. “You do know Instagram, right?”

“Says the one who didn’t know about Long Blacks,” Iwaizumi teased. “Let’s see it.”

“It’s really not that interesting,” Hinata said while he opened it.

Iwaizumi took his phone from him to examine his newest post, which was a picture of him and Sugawara posed with their hips cocked in a wall-to-wall mirror.

“Is this a dance studio?” Iwaizumi asked.

“We’ve been taking lessons,” Hinata said. “It’s great cardio.”

“Hm,” he hummed. “That’s pretty cool.”

He cruised through the rest of Hinata’s instagram, asking appropriate questions along the way until their stop came.

He handed Hinata his earbud and phone back and they disembarked. The November air cut through his collar as he pulled his jacket around himself closer. He shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets and balled them into fists.

He looked down at Hinata as he shuddered in the wind. He was only wearing a hoodie, he must’ve not expected the weather to take a turn either. Iwaizumi removed his hands from his pockets and shrugged his coat off. He draped it over Hinata’s shoulders and the ginger looked up at him.

“No, what about you?”

“I’m fine,” Iwaizumi tugged on his sweater. “Sturdy built.”

The look of admiration on Hinata’s face was almost too much for him to handle. He shoved his hands back to his pockets and kept his gaze fixed ahead, trudging on. Then, he felt Hinata’s hand gripping his forearm.

He looked down to see his, okay, maybe not small, but small to him, hand clung to his sleeve. He shook his hand free and took hold of Hinata’s frozen one. He stared ahead but noted how perfectly their fingers fit together. He did not neglect to realize how that was the same hand that ruined his final chance at Nationals.

It didn’t matter then, though. Not at all. They walked to the Karasuno gym in silence, hands intertwined. Iwaizumi looked around and wondered about how the school that’d fallen out of vogue had come back so powerfully and so quickly.

He looked down at and thought, ‘It’s him. And Kageyama… And neither would be much without the other.’

They stood by the door to the gym and Iwaizumi sensed all of Karasuno’s eyes on him, but when he looked at them they all pretended to be busy. He shook his head and put his hands on Hinata’s upper arms over his jacket.

“Thank you, I had a good time,” he said.

“Me too,” Hinata smiled at him, overly aware of being watched.

Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed his forehead before ruffling his hair, eliciting a deep blush from Hinata.

“I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah,” Hinata breathed and watched as he started walking away. “Wait! Your jacket!”

Iwaizumi didn’t look at him, but just lifted a hand dismissively, “Don’t worry, you can give it back next time. Have a good practice!”

Hinata pulled Iwaizumi’s denim jacket tightly around himself as he watched him go. He stared on, his breath puffing out in front of him, until Kageyama yelled at him.

“Hinata! What are you doing! Come practice! Wasn’t it enough that you were late to start with?”

Hinata ran into the gym, glaring at him, “We weren’t supposed to have practice today!”

“There’s something about that guy,” Sugawara said with crossed arms while Hinata changed his shoes.

“He’s so cool!” Tanaka and Nishinoya gushed over Hinata as the ginger attempted swatting them away.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “Can we please do what we came here to do?”

“For once, I agree,” Tsukishima said.


	2. Promises & Mark Ruffalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if someone could explain to me how iwa is so perfect id really appreciate it

“That’s awesome, Hinata!” Iwaizumi shouted as he watched the ball try to break through the vinyl floor.

“Thanks!” Hinata beamed, giving him a high-ten.

It was only a few days before Nationals and Iwaizumi was helping Hinata with spiking before their practice started. It was weird for Iwaizumi to be practicing in the Karasuno gym but he supposed there was a first for everything.

He fell into the habit of helping Hinata before weekend practices so often that Ukai had asked him to stick around for the real thing a couple of times. He told him the “outside perspective” was valuable. When he told him that Oikawa’s perspective would be much more valuable he’d only been laughed at.

“As if that guy would ever willingly help us,” Ukai laughed. “Not as long as Kageyama’s around.”

And it was… true. Oikawa was having a hard time adjusting to Iwaizumi spending less time with him ‘in favor of Kageyama’s pet’. Needless to say, Iwaizumi resented that and Oikawa received a nice little hit upside the head each and every time he so much as implicated it. The curious part was that he continued saying it, maybe even more often.

Conditioning was a proven psychological tactic, so Iwaizumi didn’t understand how the idiot would never, ever learn a goddamn thing. It was exhausting.

That Saturday was not one of the times Ukai asked him to stay, but it was one of those times he was helping Hinata before anyone else got there. His heart sang every time he was asked to join along, because as far as he was concerned there was nothing more intimate than partaking in someone’s passion right alongside them.

The gym doors opened and the new first years started entering. Iwaizumi frowned at that, but shook it off, choosing to fully enjoy their last stretch of time together on the court for that day.

Hinata looked at him, “Hey, can you give me tips on my sets?”

“Why do you want to work on sets?” Iwaizumi spun the ball in his hands with an inquisitive look.

“If I want to actually be invited to training camps next year, I have to get better at all of my skills.”

“Fair enough. Why don’t you toss this and I’ll just watch?”

Hinata nodded and Iwaizumi threw the ball his way. Hinata reached up and passed the ball back in his direction, but it went much too high for him, or anyone, to hit. He ran to retrieve the ball and returned back to the ginger.

He held the ball over his head like it was coming at him for a set, “Show me how you put your hands.”

Hinata put his hands up, barely touching the ball, the same way he would have if it were a real pass. Iwaizumi squinted then placed the ball on the floor. He moved behind Hinata and adjusted his hands.

“The triangle between your hands? That’s right. It’s what you want. But since you have small hands,” he smiled when Hinata turned back to glare at him. “What?”

“Mean,” Hinata huffed.

“Nope, just true,” Iwaizumi laughed. “Anyways, you’re trying to be like Kageyama and Oikawa. Don’t. Their hands are bigger, so the gap between their thumbs is smaller. Small hands mean you need to cover a larger area, so you spread them out further… Like that.”

Hinata nodded as Iwaizumi demonstrated what he meant by moving his hands around for him. He was slightly distracted by the warmth of his body around him and the smell of his cologne didn’t help. He’d never practiced with anyone who didn’t end up smelling like body odour before then.

“Wanna try it?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Hinata beamed.

Iwaizumi threw the ball to him again and ran to jump and spike it. Hinata’s hands made contact with the ball and he made the set. It wasn’t great, but it was much better. Iwaizumi was able to hit it, but if there’d been blockers, they wouldn’t have stood a chance.

“Awesome!” Hinata threw his arms out triumphantly.

They did it a few more times as the rest of the Karasuno Volleyball Club showed up. Hinata had his hands up, prepared to set, when Kageyama entered. He must’ve felt pressured by his very existence because he fumbled and slammed the ball into the floor.

“Nice one,” Kageyama snickered as he changed his shoes. Hinata scowled at him and Iwaizumi turned to hide his annoyed look. He wasn’t there to start drama.

Ukai entered, scarf around his neck, eating an energy bar. He seemed irritated, even when his eyes fell on Iwaizumi.

“You again?” He asked. “Alright, fine. If you insist. Stay.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to tell him he did not, in fact, plan on staying in the first place, but the coach didn’t give him the opportunity.

“Okay, so you guys are playing against him today,” Ukai said around a mouthful of energy bar, jabbing his thumb to Iwaizumi.

Kageyama opened his mouth to protest but Ukai didn’t let him speak either, “Listen, kid. You can complain when he can’t kick your ass on the court.”

Nishinoya was about to correct him but Ukai interrupted again, “I know you beat them. But if the court was just three pairs of that guy and Oikawa, you’d be done for. So shut up and line up.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Nishinoya groaned.

“I know. Pretty awesome, huh?” Ukai snickered.

They started practice, all going rather well. Since Iwaizumi was constantly moving he wore out quicker than the rest of them. He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath and signaled to Ukai that he needed a minute.

Ukai shouted out his instructions for a new drill and Iwaizumi slumped onto the bench. The coach joined him and crossed his arms, watching his players intently. Iwaizumi copied him after he caught his breath.

Kageyama and Hinata were really something. They had undeniable chemistry on the court. It reminded him of himself with Oikawa. He watched and observed Karasuno when they were permitted to experiment and make mistakes. It was interesting to see a team with no discernible style or reputation to upkeep, so they were free to do as they pleased.

Hinata jumped to spike one of Kageyama’s sets, but flubbed it. Badly. Iwaizumi winced as Hinata hit the ground harshly. Kageyama stood over the ginger menacingly.

“What did I tell you about how you’re jumping? Balls. Of. Your. Feet. Get it through your big, thick, stupid head!”

Hinata glared at him, “Fine.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at the scene and folded his arms. Why did he think he could treat Hinata like that? They needed each other an almost equal amount.

“I know it must be upsetting for you to see that,” Ukai said with his eyes remaining forward. “Their dynamic works, though. It keeps Hinata pushing forward.”

“He pushes forwards without some prick yelling at him, too,” Iwaizumi muttered.

When Hinata went to jump for a new set, he overthought his movement and wound up in the net. His face went entirely red as he laughed nervously.

“You’re so stupid,” Kageyama yelled. “It’s literally just jumping! Why is it so hard for you to get? Are your last two brain cells on vacation or are they never coming back?”

“Hey!” Iwaizumi shouted from the bench, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. “I better not hear you talk to him like that again! I might just have to punch you the very next time it happens.”

The entire team stared on at him in silence. The new first years looked horrified. Tsukishima and Tadashi just sneered at Kageyama, while the third years hid their uncomfortable smiles behind their hands. Nishinoya and Tanaka remarked on how cool he was as they clutched hands in awe.

Kageyama looked at Hinata, then away and tsked. Hinata frowned after his setter but offered Iwaizumi a thankful grin.

-

After their practice, they went to the clubroom to change back to their pedestrian clothes. Iwaizumi waited in the gym for Hinata to finish changing so they could get something for dinner. Hinata was just pulling his shirt off when he was attacked with questions.

“So, Hinata, how’s it going with Iwaizumi?” Tanaka asked.

“Yeah, like, what’s he really like?” Nishinoya asked.

“Uh, what?” Hinata asked. “It’s good, I guess.”

“Uh oh, that doesn’t sound so confident,” Asahi frowned. “Are you not happy?”

“I’m happy. But it’s not like it’s a relationship, guys. We’ve just been on a few dates.”

“I don’t know,” Daichi said. “He seems to be protecting you like a boyfriend.”

“Huh?” Hinata looked at him.

“To threaten our official setter like that in our gym? He seems to really care about you,” Daichi said.

“Uh, yeah, I’d hope so,” Sugawara frowned. “Official or not, if you’re dating someone you should probably care about them.”

“He just cares a lot,” Daichi said. “That’s all. It was a bold move.”

Kageyama huffed, “That guy would threaten anyone anywhere. Are you all forgetting that I went to middle school with him?”

“Good point. He probably remembers what an ass the King was,” Tsukishima snickered.

“Why do you only contribute to be mean?” Sugawara sighed.

Tsukishima frowned, “What? Was I not accurate?”

“I didn’t say inaccurate,” Sugawara strained. “I said mean.”

Tsukishima genuinely laughed, “That’s why. I’m just honest.”

“I’m sorry I said anything,” Daichi said, rubbing his face.

“You really should know better by now,” Asahi mumbled. He saw the dark look on Daichi’s face, “Uh! Sorry!”

“No,” Daichi said reluctantly. “No, you’re right.”

“Okay. Thanks for the concern, guys, but I’ve gotta go to dinner. See you tomorrow,” Hinata waved at them and then left.

“Do you guys think Hinata’s changing?” Kageyama asked.

“I mean, he’s been pretty different since he came back from that training camp,” Tanaka shrugged.

“Because he’s trying to use his brain now,” Tsukishima said.

“No, I mean…” Kageyama sighed. He hated words. “I mean since he’s started seeing Iwa?”

Daichi and Sugawara frowned at him. There was something extra to Kageyama’s annoyed expression.

“I don’t think so,” Daichi said.

“He seems more confident, but I think that may be a volleyball thing,” Sugawara said.

“Yeah, between training camp and practicing extra with someone he aspires to be like,” Daichi added. “So I guess you’re kind of right, Kageyama.”

“I don’t like what Iwaizumi is doing to him,” Kageyama muttered.

“What? You mean helping him or treating him well? Or maybe just dating him?” Tsukishima asked. “Either way you sound jealous and it’s ugly.”

“What?” Kageyama’s head snapped over to him. “I am not jealous! He’s just become so difficult!”

“Difficult to control?” Tsukishima scolded. “Come back to earth, your highness. Hinata isn’t yours in any sense of the word.”

Tsukishima stepped into Kageyama’s space and looked into his scowl.

“Maybe if you figure out your weird, gay feelings for the Royal Idiot, then you can figure out how to stop being a possessive ass.”

Kageyama had never wanted to resort to physical violence more in his life. He looked to his friends, expecting some kind of defense. If not that, then for someone to tell Tsukishima he was overstepping.

“I don’t know, man,” Nishinoya said, looking away. “Maybe just let him be happy.”

Kageyama huffed and slung his bag over his shoulder, “Whatever.”

He left, slamming the door behind him.

-

The night old became frostier as it went on. Iwaizumi held Hinata’s mitted hand in his own gloved one as they walked through the park. The yellow lamps illuminated the snow in the kind of light that made winter seem beautiful until it actually showed up. Their breaths puffed out before them as they talked and laughed in the silence of the empty space. Sparse snow fell lazily from the sky around them.

Somehow, even after taking in the beautiful scenery, his eyes didn’t want to move off of Hinata. Nothing else seemed worthy of the attention so long as he was there. It almost wasn’t fair.

Hinata stopped walking once his hand pulled behind him. He turned to see Iwaizumi halted, staring at him. It was true that Iwaizumi had resting bitch face, but in that moment his expression was pure and open.

“You okay?” Hinata breathed out under the intensity of his gaze. 

“I’m good,” Iwaizumi said quietly.

Hinata furrowed his brow for only a second before Iwaizumi pulled him into his chest. Hianat’s body went tense for a moment before he melted into the touch. His head rested against Iwaizumi’s denim jacket which was scratchy and rough, but also warm and firm. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of his cologne. He always smelled so good.

Iwaizumi held him by his lower back as he pulled away. He pressed his thumb to Hinata’s rosy and cold cheek before pulling his chin up to meet his warm eyes.

“I think you are the most amazing person,” Iwaizumi breathed, lost in the amber orbs.

Hinata smiled as he slid his hands up his chest and around his neck, “I’m actually pretty sure that’s you.”

“That’s okay,” Iwaizumi brushed his nose against Hinata’s and his breath fell over his lips as he spoke, “This is a fight I’m willing to have forever with you.”

“Oh, really?” Hinata’s smile brushed against the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“We only risk becoming better,” Iwaizumi said, lips brushing against Hinata’s. “What more could you want?”

Hinata closed the distance between them, pressing his lips firmly against Iwaizumi’s. The older boy pulled Hinata closer by his hips, feeling his heart and soul might crash together and explode. Hinata could feel his breath against his face and the warmth made him feel fuzzy. He moved his hands from around his neck to the back of his head.

He never knew how real the expression ‘swept off his feet’ really felt until he experienced it.

He felt almost inadequate compared to Iwaizumi’s apparent skill in their kiss. Though, there was something very attractive in knowing he was actually skilled. It boded well for him.

Hinata sighed softly as Iwaizumi pulled away and kissed him on the forehead. After a moment of their foreheads being pressed together, Iwaizumi reclaimed his hands and began leading them through the park again.

“Hey, I was wondering,” Iwaizumi said.

Hinata looked up at him, “What?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend? I know it’s only been about a month bu—“

“Yes, I’d love to,” Hinata beamed up at him.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as his heart melted, staring down into his enthusiastic smile. He had a hard time believing it was really directed at him. He was so used to most attention going to Oikawa that it almost felt dirty and wrong when it was actually on him.

He didn’t know what to say to Hinata, so he just squeezed his hand as they walked. He watched his surroundings and tried ignoring the burning gaze on him. It was hard though, he could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Are you going to come watch us at Nationals?” Hinata asked.

Iwaizumi looked at him with a deep frown, “Really?”

“Oh, uh,” Hinata pulled back a bit and held his free hand up defensively. “You don’t have to! I was just wondering.”

“Of course I’m coming to watch you at Nationals,” Iwaizumi looked away from him again. “You couldn’t stop me.”

Hinata beamed up at him, “If you’re my boyfriend now you gotta wear my jersey! So everyone knows just who you’re cheering for!”

Iwaizumi looked back down with a look of unbridled horror, “How about I wear Daichi’s or Sugawara’s or something? You’re a bit…”

He trailed off at the fiery look in Hinata’s eyes. The word ‘small’ hung in the air between them, the ginger daring him to say it. Iwaizumi shrugged and inhaled.

“Small.”

Hinata started ranting about how he’s actually been growing quite a bit recently and how people should stop judging him for his height while Iwaizumi snickered at him.

“I personally like your height,” he said. “It’s a good hugging height. Plus, you’re like an armrest.”

He leaned his arm on Hinata’s shoulder for added effect, but it was short-lived. Hinata swatted his arm away with a laugh.

“Whatever, jerk.”

“Oh! How rude,” Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist, ignoring his mock protests. “I am not wearing a crop top to a gymnasium full of people, my sincerest of apologies.”

“That’d be pretty awesome though,” Hinata laughed at the visual.

“Now you in one of my jerseys? I can get on board with that,” Iwaizumi pictured Hinata swimming in one of his large jerseys, cheering him on from the sidelines. It felt nice. But…

“Too bad I don’t have that opportunity,” Hinata laughed awkwardly.

Iwaizumi looked over darkly at him, “Yeah. A real shame.”

Hinata stopped walking and forced himself into Iwaizumi’s arms. His face was tucked firmly into his chest and his hands securely held onto the back of his jacket.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata mumbled. “It was never personal. It was Oikawa we wanted to beat.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that escaped him, “I can understand that.”

Hinata opened his eyes and noticed how dark it was. He hurriedly pulled back and checked the time. For some reason, his parents curated a strict curfew when he was out with Iwaizumi, and they were cutting it very close. He found he always lost track of time when they hung out.

“Hey, I gotta get home,” Hinata said. “Unless you plan to die a terrible death at the hands of my parents.”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi started walking them to the bus stop, “You know, that doesn’t make much sense. Shouldn’t they kill you if you're the one breaking the rule?”

“Yes, but I think they love me more than they love you,” Hinata teased.

“They don’t even know me,” Iwaizumi held a finger up. “Don’t worry. I’ll become so loved in your household that you come home one day and I’m already having tea with them. They’ll call me ‘the son they never had’.”

“Woooooow,” Hinata said, pushing into him with his shoulder. “I would love to see that.”

“Just wait and see,” Iwaizumi smirked down at him.

They reached the bus stop and sat on the bench. They watched the snow fall under the warm lamp light.

“Do you want me to ride back with you?” Iwaizumi asked.

“It’s okay, I’ll just listen to music. You already do this bus ride so often,” Hinata said.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind.”

“Yeah! You need to rest up for all the cheering you’re gonna be doing soon!”

“You’re really overestimating how much enthusiasm I have.”

“No, you’re underestimating how great it’s gonna be!” Hinata kissed his cheek. “I’ll make you wanna be Karasuno’s number one fanboy!”

“I could never take Takeda’s position from him.”

Hinata pressed his lips together before barking out laughter, “Okay, okay. Second biggest fanboy.”

“Hm,” Iwaizumi hummed and kissed his nose. “I believe in you.”

Hinata caught his face before he pulled too far back and dragged him in to kiss him. He basked in the warmth of his touch and affection until he pulled away. Then, Iwaizumi wrapped him tightly in his arms, pressing Hinata’s head into his neck. Hinata’s eyes slid shut, just enjoying being wrapped in strong arms until the bus pulled up.

Iwaizumi stood and squeezed Hinata’s hand before he pulled away.

“Goodnight,” Iwaizumi smiled.

“Goodnight!” Hinata waved. “See you at Nationals!”

“You bet!”

-

Iwaizumi was a man of his word. He showed up to each and every day of their games in full Karasuno garb. He’d bartered with Ukai for a spare jersey, to appease Hinata. He found on the first day that most of the school wore orange robes while cheering them on, so he found himself one of those too.

He always stood right along the railings with the two weird alumni, and found he actually enjoyed them very much. He always asked Oikawa to come with him, but he never wanted to.

That morning when he was getting dressed he asked again, “Hey, Trashykawa. Wanna come? It’s the last game.”

“No,” Oikawa said without looking up from his phone.

He was sitting in his desk chair, with his knees pulled up against his chest and his chin on his knees. Iwaizumi walked over and put his hands on the arms rests as he leaned into Oikawa’s space.

“Come on, just come.” He continued when Oikawa ignored him, “What if they lose and you get to see Kageyama’s face after getting so close?”

Oikawa was intrigued enough to stop scrolling, but he didn’t look up. After a moment he returned to his phone, “It isn't worth risking seeing his face if they win.”

“Ask me again why I call you Shittykawa…” Iwaizumi mumbled, then smacked him on the head. “Just come.”

“Not unless you make me an undeniable offer.”

“Fine,” Iwaizumi fell further into his lean as he thought. “If you come with me I will…” He sighed heavily and shut his eyes, “I will watch _13 Going on 30_ with you.”

“Oh, my god!” Iwaizumi was propelled backwards as he was pulled into a tight hug. “I’m holding you to it!”

Oikawa pulled away but held Iwaizumi by the shoulders at arms length. His face went flat as he looked his friend up and down.

“You look stupid.”

“I know,” Iwaizumi blushed.

“Okay, I’ll go. But I’m not wearing those disgusting colors _and_ I’m going to complain the whole time.”

“I’d have it no other way,” Iwaizumi smirked as he shook Oikawa’s hand.

They wound up in the lobby of the arena, approaching Karasuno. They seemed to be discussing strategy. It was his first time speaking to the team since before Nationals started. In fact, his last interaction with Kageyama was a threat. The memory was so clear in his mind, Kageyama’s angered and frightened face was burned so deeply into his eyelids that he couldn’t believe his senses as he watched Kageyama berate Hinata for something he’d done in the previous game.

“—And today, if you pull that shit I swear I won’t hesitate to end you.”

“Sorry,” Hinata glared at the ground with red cheeks.

Iwaizumi stood with his hands out as if saying, ‘ _are you fucking kidding me?_ ’. He grabbed Kageyama’s arm and pulled him away in one fell swoop.

“Uh oh,” Oikawa snickered behind his hand.

“Uh, hi?” Kageyama said.

“Hey!” Iwaizumi nearly shouted, feigning enthusiasm. “For someone so smart, man you sure are fucking stupid.”

“Excuse me?” Kageyama pulled his hand away.

“I told you what would happen next time I saw that. And before a game, too, such a shame.”

“Listen,” Kageyama glared at him. “You’re not on our team. You don’t know what works best when talking to Hinata.”

“I’ve been practicing with him for awhile now,” Iwaizumi said slowly. “And what I do know is that I have never had to intimidate or talk down to him.”

“I wasn’t talking down to him.”

“Fucking what?” Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose and shouted, “I don’t want to say this but there’s no other way!”

He pointed to Oikawa, “ _He_ is a better teammate than you!”

“Thank you?” Oikawa squinted at him.

“ _He_ is a better friend than you. I need to know, so please tell me, why would you talk to your teammate that way? Your ultimate teammate! You two are partners out there and goddamn it, you’re beautiful! So why would you talk to him like that when you can tell him, ‘ _you are **stronger** than that_?’”

Kageyama just blinked at him. Iwaizumi scoffed and walked back to the stunned Karasuno clumping. He hugged Hinata and kissed the hair above his ear.

“You’re gonna do amazing out there,” he whispered to him.

“Thank you,” Hinata smiled as he squeezed him back.

“It’s not fair!” Iwaizumi startled back and stared at Tanaka as he whined. “How is Hinata the only one with a supportive girlfriend right now?”

“Uh?” Iwaizumi squinted dumbly at him.

“Ah! Sorry!” Tanaka waved his hands around. “I meant boyfriend! Big, strong… Man-friend.”

The dumb look stayed firm on Iwaizumi’s face and Oikawa blinked at Tanaka with a cocked head.

“How are you dominating this country right now?” Oikawa whispered, pained. “There’s no… There’s no brain in there.”

“Yeah, well, these no brains crushed you!” Nishinoya moved forward, swinging his clenched fists defensively.

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, “No amount of Mark Ruffalo is worth this. I’m going home.”

“No!” Iwaizumi caught him by the arm and held him there. He quickly leaned forward and kissed Hinata before waving to the team, “Good luck!”

“Thanks!” They called back.

Iwaizumi led Oikawa to his usual spot with Shimada and Takinoue. He high fived them and leaned over the railing. Oikawa huffed beside him.

“Sometimes I hate the fact that I was born.”

“I see you got him to show up to one,” Shimada chuckled.

“Oh, Iwa-chan! You talk about me?”

“Yeah, all really nice things, too,” Iwaizumi smirked.

“I can vouch for that,” Takinoue laughed.

Oikawa fell back into his pout as the players were introduced. They watched on, cheering, getting lost in all the voices of their fans.

They watched all five sets, cheering, booing and biting their nails. It was match point for Karasuno. The stadium was silent, watching in anticipation. He could feel the intensity and anxiety coming from their team from where he sat.

Yamaguchi was up to serve. He bounced the ball and spun it in his hands. He looked like he was going to throw up with all the pressure on his shoulders, as if he hadn’t done it many times before.

Iwaizumi nudged his new friends and they nodded.

“ _ **YOU CAN DO IT!!!**_ ”

The fans cheered behind them as Karasuno looked up at them. They looked forward with new determination and the whistle blew. Yamaguchi threw the ball and ran to jump up to meet it.

His hand smashed perfectly into it and it flew over the net, only just barely. Normally, his serves went long, so the other team’s defenses were back. He watched a player run up and stretch his arms out to catch it. The unpredictable nature of the jump float thwarted him and turned unexpectedly.

A different player dived to dig it up, but it smacked onto his upper arm and fell to the floor.

Iwaizumi held his breath. He knew they’d won, but he needed to hear the whistle first. He needed to see the score. Then the whistle blew, the arm flew up and the score changed.

31 - 29

“ _ **YEAH!!!!**_ ”

The crowd frenzied. Iwaizumi beamed until it hurt his cheeks. He ignored Oikawa’s mopy demeanour as he pulled him into a tight hug with his other friends while he jumped up and down and yelled.

His heart melted entirely away as he watched Karasuno drag Yamaguchi into a dogpile. He basked in their celebration, finding he was almost okay with losing his own game to them just to see that look on Hinata’s face.

Iwaizumi waited in the lobby with Oikawa after the awards ceremony for Karasuno to change and emerge. When they did, Hinata was in his arms before he could even process it. 

“You’re amazing!” Iwaizumi shouted, lifting Hinata right off of his feet, then turned to the rest of them. “You all are! Holy shit!”

“Thank you!” They beamed back, surrounding him and Hianta in a hug.

They stepped back after a moment and Hinata held onto his arm as he pulled away and faced the rest of the circle. They all wore their medals proudly around their necks.

Hinata genuinely felt like he couldn’t breathe. Life was _so_ good. His warmth was almost stolen from him as he saw Oikawa’s hand reach out to Kageyama, who just glared at it.

“Congratulations, my special protege.”

Kageyama slowly reached out to shake his hand, “Thank you.”

Karasuno and Iwaizumi cheered at the seemingly impossible moment of maturity before them. Hinata reached up and dragged them both down by their necks into a very unwilling hug. They both made quick work of shoving him off as he laughed.

Iwaizumi felt warm. He felt good and actually happy in the company of who he’d dare call friends. It’d be wrong to call them anything different. He stood with them, sharing in their celebration, wearing their colors after a month of steadily working with them. They were friends.

He wrapped his arms around Hinata from behind, feeling a lump forming in his throat. Such strong emotions were next to foreign for him. He hid his face in Hinata’s hair and pulled him close. The lump was subdued when he felt a hand against his arm. A small touch held such a large amount of comfort.

Hinata turned in his arms and held him by his cheeks. Iwaizumi stared down at him, careful to keep the bulk of his emotions out of his eyes.

“We talked about how amazing I am, now what about you?” Hinata pulled back and tugged on the collar of Iwaizumi’s orange robe. He took off his own medal and placed it around Iwaizumi’s neck.

Iwaizumi held the gold between his fingers, staring at it with an inquisitive look, “I don’t understand.”

“It’s the World’s Best Boyfriend award!” Hinata smiled cheekily before kissing him. “You’ve won! And in such little time, too. Impressive.”

Iwaizumi hugged him again, facing away from Karasuno to hide his blush, “I guess I’m just lucky you’re the only judge.”

“I’m going to throw up,” Oikawa said. “I swear to god I will throw up right here. On your shoes. Stop it. Stop.”

He separated Hinata and Iwaizumi by their foreheads, trying to touch them the least amount possible.

“Wow, we were all thinking it, and he just said it,” Nishinoya mock whispered.

Hinata shot him a playful glare, “Sorry that you’re jealous!”

“Jealous?” Tanaka’s laugh bordered on hysteria. “Why would we be jealous of you having a very supportive relationship? Is it because you have someone here to congratulate you and tell you how amazing you played and we don’t? Is that what you think?”

The dumb look returned to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s face as they stared at him. Oikawa pointed at himself.

“This face right here? From now on this is called the ‘That Guy’ face. I’d hate to recognize you with your own facial expression but you’re so goddamn stupid it’s amazing.”

Hinata laughed nervously, “I was just joking, Tanaka…”

“Joking? Aha! So was I! It’s no big deal that I’m going into my third year and… you know, don’t have a pretty lady here to wish me luck. It’s all good!” Tanaka’s laugh was pathetically fake.

“Oh, my god,” Sugawara shouted. Then kissed Tanaka’s cheek dramatically. “Congratulations, honey! You played so well!”

Tanaka’s face turned bright red as they all stared at Sugawara in shock.

“What?” Sugawara said, readjusting his bag. “You’re so annoying, I was willing to try anything to make you stop.”

“How about next time you just say stop?” Daichi laughed uneasily.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa blinked at each other. That was… interesting.

“So,” Asahi moved closer to them and lowered his voice. “I heard Mark Ruffalo earlier?”

“Iwa-chan owes me at least three Mark Ruffalo movies to pay me back for being here today,” Oikawa crossed his arms.

“Three now? Two. Take it or leave it,” Iwaizumi balked at him.

“Two and we start a third one. If you like it, we keep watching.”

“Fine. I know I won’t so that’s not a risk.”

They shook on it, then looked at Asahi as he hovered awkwardly.

“Uh, what’s up, Asahi?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I know we don’t know each other very well,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “But, um. Can I watch the Mark Ruffalo movies with you? I love him so much.”

Before Oikawa could be rude, Iwaizumi said, “Actually? Yes. Please.”

“We’re watching movies at Oikawa’s?” Nishinoya asked loudly, drawing the attention at the rest of the team.

“Hm,” Tanaka said. “I have a dinner to be at but if we do it later tonight that should work.”

“Ooh, sounds fun!” Sugawara said.

“Yeah, we’ll be there,” Daichi smiled.

They all clapped Oikawa on the back as they walked by, who looked more and more dejected with each contact.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fun,” Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around his slumped shoulders. “It’s called ‘making friends’.”

“You’re evil,” Oikawa whispered.

“No,” Hinata said with a smug grin. “Just human.”


	3. Disasters & Evasions

Iwaizumi sat at Oikawa’s island in his kitchen, snacking on baby carrots. He watched his best friend pace around, fussing with the items on the countertops and snacks he’d put on. 

“I thought you didn’t want to do this,” he remarked as Oikawa rearranged the snack bowls for the fourth time.

“I don’t,” Oikawa snapped. “But if it’s happening anyways, it will be the best damn movie night their tiny brains could ever ask for.”

Iwaizumi hummed as he snapped a carrot with his teeth, then pointed to Oikawa with the nub in his fingers, “You’re so egocentric.”

“And you…” Oikawa turned back to face him, “Are rude.”

Iwaizumi watched his friend work for a bit longer. He frowned as Oikawa shot him a dark look.

“What’d I do?”

“Nothing yet,” Oikawa said, crossing his arms. “I better not see any funny business tonight. If you get too cutesy or handsy I _promise_ I will make you regret it.”

He snickered as he stood and followed Oikawa to the basement, helping him carry things down. Oikawa then fussed over that room, adjusting furniture and lamps and, honestly, everything within his line of vision.

“This is where never being invited to sleepovers gets ya,” Iwaizumi teased. “People aren’t all gonna sit on the couch, one cushion each.”

“I have so been invited to sleepovers!” Oikawa glared at him. “What sleepovers have you ever been to?”

“Apparently not to any of the ones you’ve been at,” Iwaizumi mumbled. “Do you want help or not?”

Oikawa’s glare fell off his face as he looked down, “Yes, please.”

Iwaizumi pushed the coffee table to the side of the room and helped his friend move the snacks to it. Then he took Oikawa by the hand and led him to the linen closet, shoving his arms full of blankets.

“Spread these on the floor,” he instructed.

Oikawa did as he was told as Iwaizumi collected the majority of the pillows and cushions from around the house and threw them on top of the spread blankets. The large area in front of the couches looked like a large bed.

“We shouldn’t use the TV,” Iwaizumi mused.

“What? What’s wrong with the TV?” Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing. I feel like that little projector you hide from your parents in your room would be better.”

Oikawa perked up and went to retrieve it. When he returned he presented it to Iwaizumi along with his laptop. He had no idea to set it up and always relied on his friend to do it for him.

“Do what you do best!” Oikawa smiled at him.

Iwaizumi started setting up the laptop and projector on the coffee table and side eyed his friend, “What? Your dirty work?”

“What? No, I-“ Oikawa stumbled for a moment before settling into a scowl. “You’re so funny.”

“Thanks!” Iwaizumi gave him a cheeky grin before standing again. “Do we really need to watch Mark Ruffalo movies, though? Can’t we watch something… I don't know. Good?”

“Ask and you shall receive!” Oikawa put one hand on his hip and pointed the other in the air, “Since you asked so nicely, after _13 Going on 30_ and _Just Like Heaven_ we can watch,” he inhaled deeply, “ _17 Again_!”

Iwaizumi stared blankly at him before jabbing him in the chest, “No!”

“Why, what’s wrong with that one?”

“The dad has to avoid his daughters sexual advances, to name one thing!”

“You never like anything,” Oikawa sighed dramatically. “Fine. How about _500 Days of Summer_?”

The doorbell rang before Iwaizumi could point out why that movie was bad, too. Although he’d never admit it, Oikawa perked up at the sound, and Iwaizumi would never mention that he noticed. He followed his friend upstairs and Oikawa swung the door open.

Asahi stood on his stoop, wearing jeans and a beige cardigan. He waved at them, then noticed their sweats and looked down at his own outfit. His face went red.

“How come you’re here first?” Oikawa asked. “Didn’t you all take the same bus?”

“The bus from my house leaves a bit earlier,” Asahi explained. “I’m pretty sure the rest of them are driving, anyways. I brought these.”

He handed Oikawa a bag of Hongyuan Guava candies. He took it silently and they stepped aside and let Asahi in, leading him to the basement. They all sat awkwardly, Oikawa and Iwaizumi on one couch, Asahi on the other.

“So, that Mark Ruffalo, huh?” Iwaizumi drawled, attempting to break the silence.

“ _13 Going on 30_ is almost always in my continue watching section,” Asahi chuckled. “It’s one of my favorites. Also, _500 Days of Summer_.”

“Thank you!” Oikawa leaned forward, excitedly, then sneered at Iwaizumi who raised his hands in defeat.

-

Sugawara picked up Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. He and Daichi had a long negotiation over dinner earlier in the evening and tried to split the groups as evenly as possible, bullshit wise, landing him with probably the worst combination of their teammates.

_“Can you at least take one of them?” Sugawara begged. “You have two more free seats.”_

_“No,” Daichi said. “One of my seats needs to say down for my sub.”_

_“You don’t even listen to bassy music,” Sugawara scowled._

_“That’s why I need one!” Daichi chuckled at Sugawara’s unimpressed face, “I owe you one, okay?”_

Sugawara glowered at the memory as he pulled away from Tsukishima’s house. Hinata was his passenger, Kageyama was behind him, Tsukishima was behind Hinata and Yamaguchi was sandwiched in the middle.

“Hey, Suga? Can I have the aux?”

Sugawara eyed Hinata up, deciding it’d be fine. He could withstand forty minutes of Coldplay or whatever he listened to.

“Sure.”

Hinata beamed as he plugged his phone in and cranked the volume. A bassy beat thumped through the speakers and Hinata danced along in his seat.

Hinata rapped along with the very aggressive lyrics of a very aggressive sounding man.

“What _is_ this?” Tsukishima shouted over the music.

Hinata turned to look at him the best he could from where he sat, never ceasing his dancing, “ _Brockhampton!_ ”

Kageyama watched Hinata uneasily as he rapped along to the song. He did not think that was a song he’d ever have on his phone, let alone know the words to.

_Talk shit?  
I'll single you out  
If you've got a problem we can figure it out  
South-side … put a hole in your house  
A hole in your spouse  
Better think twice before you open you mouth  
It's getting real close to the first of the month  
Gotta get a gun for your hateful foes  
Flex too hard and your casket close  
You don't want your momma come and get you from the morgue_

Sugawara nodded his head along to the beat, but mostly kept his eyes on the road. He was pleasantly surprised by the development in the vehicle.

Kageyama leaned across an unsuspecting Yamaguchi who cringed away from his path of fire.

“Can you turn this shit off? It’s terrible!” Kageyama yelled to Hinata, gripping onto Sugawara’s seat.

Hinata shook his head and sang along only a few inches away from his face.

_Don't say that, don't talk to me, we don't play that  
They got shot for me, and they idolize, like it's pottery  
Got a squad full of fucking oddities, I got squash, apricots, and broccoli  
We turn weird shit to a commodity  
I'm on a odyssey for real quality_

Kageyama glared at him as he turned back around and kept dancing. He folded his arms and stared out the window and wondered why he was even going in the first place.

Hinata turned back in his seat and made eye contact with Kageyama as he pointed at him and sang.

_She take me, dry as the Sahara  
After she get in that Casa Merlyn  
I was in that mouth like flouride  
That pussy tight, as a hair tie  
Scrunchie, I'm so horny baby, bitch your house, pussy baby  
When I get the munchies I still, I don't share roaches baby  
Rolling with the good haircut Bum with a good haircut  
Mattress and magic dick_

“Aren’t you the one who told me not to say ‘shit’?” Kageyama shouted, staring on in absolute shock.

Hinata finally broke out of his small performance, “Yeah! But this is a song so it’s different!”

He turned back around as the song turned into a long outro of an, admittedly, catchy beat. Hinata smiled at Sugawara when he noticed he'd been minutely dancing.

“You like that, Suga?”

“Yeah, actually, it was pretty good,” Sugawara laughed. “That’s the kind of music I listen to, too.”

“Aren’t you two supposed to be the innocent ones?” Tsukishima asked.

Sugawara squinted at him in the rear view mirror, “Who told you that?”

“Can we please just listen to something else?” Kageyama sighed.

“The front seat people have spoken!” Hinata shouted, throwing his hand up. “Rap it is!”

Yamaguchi laughed at Kageyama as he rolled his eyes and turned back to the window. They rode on for awhile, no one bothering to talk over the loud music.

“This is our Unofficial Team Theme Song!” Hinata beamed back at them as he started a new song. “I listen to it before every game!”

“Oh! I know this one!” Sugawara perked up as he joined Hinata in dancing to the music and rapped along with him.

_“Why you all in my ear?! Talking a whole bunch of shit that I ain't trying to hear?”_

“ _Get back motherfucker! You don't know me like that!_ ” Sugawara shouted.

“ _Get back motherfucker! You don't know me like that!_ ” Hinata did the back up.

They went back in together, _“I ain't playing around! Make one false move I'll take ya down!_ ”

“ _But I ain't speaking about balling, balling! Just thinking about brawling till y'all start bawling!_ ”

“This is why I associate it with our team!” Hinata shouted.

“ _We all in together now, birds of a feather now!_ ”

“Ohh,” Sugawara said before smiling and continuing on with the song.

“ _Hey! You want what wit me?!  
I'm a tell you one time, don't fuck with me!  
Get down! Cause I ain't got nothing to lose!  
I'm having a bad day, don't make me take it out on you!”_

Their gesturing got more aggressive as time went on. Hinata and Sugawara danced so hard that Yamaguchi joined along on a smaller scale in the backseat, much to his neighbors’ unamusement. 

“ _Man! Cause I don't want to do that!  
I want to have a good time and enjoy my Jack!  
Sit back and watch the women get drunk as hell!  
So I can wake up in the morning wit a story to tell!_”

Hinata turned in his seat and smiled as he rapped at Yamaguchi, “ _I know it's been a lil' while since I been out the house!_ ”

He caught Kageyama’s irritated expression and pointed at him, “ _But now I'm here, you want to stand around running your mouth? I can't hear nothing you saying or spitting, so what's up!_ ”

“Oh, my god,” Tsukishima anguished.

Hinata turned fully around in his seat to direct the lyrics directly to Tsukishima, _“Don't you see we in the club?! Man, shut the fuck up!!”_

Yamaguchi’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he turned away and hid his laughter behind his hand. Sugawara pulled into Oikawa’s driveway, turned the music down and parked behind Daichi’s car.

“Ah, that was fun,” he smiled.

“Speak for yourself,” Kageyama said, undoing his seatbelt. “Hearing Hinata sing dirty rap was something I never thought I’d have to be subjected to. It was just wrong.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hinata turned to look at him.

“I didn’t know you knew what those words even meant. They’re so vulgar.”

“Yeah, we had a bet going that you didn’t even know what an orgasm is,” Tsukishima said.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi hit him on the arm.

Hinata turned fully in his seat, “I don't know why you guys seem to think I’m four years old, but I’m a teenage boy. I know what swear words are and, gasp, I’ve been drunk! What’s that? I’ve had my dick sucked? Wild!”

“Uh… Thanks for your unnecessarily detailed candor?” Tsukishima broke the uncomfortable and stunned silence.

“Thanks for the ride, Suga!” Hinata said, getting out of the car.

“Thanks!” The other three said as they got out.

When they got to the door, Hinata just opened it and walked in.

“Hinata!” Sugawara scolded in a hushed voice. “You can't just walk in.”

“Oh, that’s what Hajime told me to do,” Hinata laughed. “It’s okay, Suga.”

They took off their shoes at the door and followed the sound of voices to the basement. Iwaizumi noticed Hinata right away and made a beeline for him. Sugawara sulked to Daichi.

“Was it really that bad?” Daichi frowned.

“You don’t owe me one,” Sugawara sighed. “You owe me like… seven.”

“What happened?” Daichi’s eyes grew in horror.

“You gave me the ones that can’t ever seem to get along,” Sugawara said. “Hey, did you know Hinata is not in fact an innocent baby and has actually had his dick sucked? ‘Cause now I do. I know that, now.”

“Oh, my,” Daichi said, patting him on the back as he fell into his chest, entirely dejected.

Across the room, Iwaizumi greeted Hinata with a kiss. He took him by the hand and led him over to the floor-wide-makeshift-bed.

“Couch or floor?” He asked.

“Hm,” Hinata hummed. “...Couch.”

“A great decision,” Iwaizumi said, sitting and pulling Hinata beside him. He slid his arm around his shoulders and held him close, as they watched everyone else mingle.

Oikawa stood before them all and clapped his hands together, “Movie time!”

Iwaizumi stood to set the movie up as everyone sat somewhere. Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi took one couch and Oikawa and Hinata held a seat for Iwaizumi on another. Kageyama took the armchair and Nishinoya and Tanaka took the floor. They sprawled across the floor.

“You guys are such boring losers!” Nishinoya said.

“Yeah, you couch people are missing out!” Tanaka laughed.

The projector shined a blue square on the far wall, then the movie began. The sound came from a connected bluetooth speaker, and sounded pretty good for what it was.

Iwaizumi sat between Oikawa and Hinata, wrapping his arm around the ginger once again. Oikawa folded his arms and cleared his throat, staring ahead at the movie.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and wrapped his other arm around Oikawa, dragging him into his other side.

“Cheer up, okay?”

Oikawa hummed into his shoulder and Hinata laughed. He loved their friendship. He admired how Iwaizumi seemed to be the only person to get the giant idiot to shut up.

By the end of the third movie— _500 Days of Summer_ , as definitively decided by Oikawa and Asahi— everyone had shifted around. Asahi laid between Nishinoya and Tanaka, Daichi had fallen asleep with his feet across Sugawara’s lap, and Hinata sat on the floor in front of Iwaizumi.

Snacks had been shared around the room and were mostly eaten. The atmosphere in the room was entirely relaxed, as though there’d never been bad blood between any of them at any point during their lives.

Iwaizumi twirled Oikawa’s hair around his finger as he stared intently at the screen. He would never admit how invested he was in the movie if he was asked, though. Oikawa was curled on the couch beside him with his head in his lap, a position he always found himself in when they watched movies together. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair in front of him. It started as a way of keeping his hair out of his eyeline, but somewhere along the way he forgot and the movement became automatic.

Tanaka leaned into Nishinoya to make a joke about a braid train and a girl’s summer camp.

“You’re just jealous ‘cause you’re bald,” Nishinoya whispered and poked him.

“I’m not bald,” Tanaka scowled. “Or jealous.”

“It’s okay,” Asahi whispered to Tanaka. “I don’t think you're the only one who’s jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Tanaka nearly seethed, but followed Asahi’s vague gaze.

Kageyama sat on the armchair with his legs hanging off the side and his arms folded. He wasn’t particularly subdued in his staring at Hinata, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. It wouldn’t have been more obvious if he’d gone out and tattooed ‘ _ **I AM JEALOUS**_ ’ across his forehead and cheeks.

“Yikes,” Nishinoya mumbled.

They turned their attention back to the movie and tried to ignore it. Knowing Kageyama and Hinata, that situation was a time bomb.

When the credits rolled, Iwaizumi looked around the room.

“Another one or are we done?”

“You can’t just watch three movies on a movie night,” Tanaka said incredulously.

“Okay, so what’s next?”

Oikawa realized he’d been playing with Hinata’s hair and retracted his hand like he’d been burned, and stared down disgustedly at his own hand. He sat up and thought.

“We could do _Clueless_.”

“Pass. Stepsiblings fucking. I’m good,” Iwaizumi scrunched his face up.

“ _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_?” Asahi suggested from the floor.

Oikawa’s eyes lit up and he pointed at Asahi, “Yes! I like him. Let’s keep him, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s dumb look that’d been saved for Tanaka recently made a key appearance, “Uh…”

“Thanks, I like you too,” Asahi said, laughing uncomfortably.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he set up yet another romantic comedy. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t watch something halfway decent, but the majority ruled.

He returned to his seat and pulled Hinata up beside him and draped the ginger’s legs over his lap. Oikawa turned and leaned against the opposite end of the couch.

“How’s it going?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I’m having a lot of fun,” Hinata smiled and cocked his knees, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Good,” Iwaizumi kissed his temple.

He turned back to the movie and ran his hand absentmindedly over Hinata’s thigh. Hinata stared down at his movements and his insides squirmed at the touch. He noted how Iwaizumi’s hand covered most of the width of the top of his leg and felt a sharp tug in his stomach. Why was he attracted to his _hands_? Was that normal?

His face grew hot as he tried his damndest to watch the movie. Focusing on Matthew McConaughey was already hard enough, but it was worse with the heat that was shooting down his spine every time Iwaizumi’s hand passed the top of his leg.

He crossed his arms and cursed himself as he let out a shaky sigh. He saw Iwaizumi frown at him from his peripheral but made no effort to look at him. He felt his face get hotter under his gaze and just prayed the darkness of the room covered it.

Iwaizumi pressed his fingers to Hinata’s cheeks and bit back a laugh. How was he so cute? He turned back to the movie and gripped the inside of the middle of Hinata’s thigh and rested his elbow on his stomach.

Hinata leaned back against the end of the couch, wanting to glare at the purposeful touch, but managed to control himself. Just as he was starting to cool off, Iwaizumi’s hand moved across his leg once again. That time, he did glare, but quickly noticed it was a subconscious movement. His boyfriend was fully engrossed in the movie he swore he didn’t want to watch.

Somehow, the fact that it wasn’t intentional was better (or worse?) for Hinata. He felt his body temperature rise again. He hated being a teenager, his hormones were so trigger happy.

When the lull of the movie hit, Iwaizumi looked at Hinata, “I’m going to get a drink. Wanna come?”

“I uh, better just wait here,” Hinata looked away.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, “Why?”

Hinata glared at him for a second before realization settled over Iwaizumi’s face. His eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect ‘O’. He nodded and patted Hinata’s knee before moving his legs and standing.

In the kitchen, Iwaizumi poured two glasses of orange juice while he hummed. He nearly dropped the container as he turned around and saw Kageyama standing in the doorway. He gripped his heart and regained his composure.

“Juice?” He asked, holding it up, a scowl on his face.

“No, thanks,” Kageyama said, standing straight.

“Then what do you want?” Iwaizumi cringed hearing his own tone. Maybe that’s what Oikawa meant when he said he had a ‘tone issue’.

“I wanna talk about… Hinata.”

“Oh?” Iwaizumi asked, putting the juice back in the fridge. “What about him?”

“I’m sorry for how I talked to him. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Iwaizumi said nothing as he leaned against the counter and sipped his juice. Kageyama squirmed under his intense gaze before continuing.

“Um, I just. I shouldn’t tell you this, I don’t think. It’s probably rude.”

“Since when do you care about rude? Just tell me.”

Kageyama played with the hem of his shirt as he stuttered around his sentence, “I just… I think I’ve been acting like an ass because, maybe. Um. I- It’s just.”

“Because you like Hinata. In a gay way.”

Kageyama’s head whipped up at him, eyes wide. How did everyone else seem to know already?

“Yeah,” Kageyama breathed.

“Okay, cool. Tell him that.”

“What?” Kageyama coughed.

“Tell… _him_? I don’t know what you want me to do with that information.”

“Aren’t you angry? Aren’t you going to hit me or something?”

“No, not really. It took balls to come tell me that, of all people. I respect that.”

“But what if he… I mean, he probably won’t. Almost definitely won’t—“

Iwaizumi cut him off, “If he chooses to be with you then fine. It would suck, but at least I didn’t spend more time on someone who wasn’t really down for me.”

He paused by Kageyama as he passed by with the drinks. “...Insecurity has no place in relationships. And in the future, no matter what your reasoning is, don’t lash out at people for things they didn’t do.”

“R-right,” Kageyama watched him go, his heart beating probably four million times a minute.

Iwaizumi returned to the basement and handed the cups to Hinata as he moved his legs and reclaimed his seat. He took his drink back and sipped on it as he thought.

There was a chance Hinata would go for Kageyama. He wanted to get worked up about it, because he let himself get so attached to the ginger. Then, there was the chance he didn’t go for Kageyama. He liked that option a lot better. He didn’t know when that conversation would take place, or even if it would. It was all he could do to just enjoy the time he had. Worrying about what ifs would get in the way of that. He needed to take his own advice; ‘insecurity has no place in relationships’.

“Wow, was that an intense juice run?” Hinata asked.

Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped up to him and he smiled, “Everything is an adventure with the right mind set.”

Hinata laughed and pushed his shoulder, “You’re a loser.”

Iwaizumi melted at the sound of his laugh. He reached by him to put his drink on the table and used both arms, one in the crook of his knees and one around his back, to pull him closer. He nuzzled his face into his neck under his ear.

“Hajime?” Hinata asked quietly.

Iwaizumi sighed and pressed a chaste kiss onto his skin, “I’m sorry. I’m just… really happy.”

Hinata felt his heart skip a beat at the words. Iwaizumi wasn’t necessarily closed off, he would compliment Hinata and would always talk about things as he observed them, but he rarely stated his emotions. He wrapped one arm around Iwaizumi’s neck and squeezed him.

“Me too,” Hinata smiled.

Iwaizumi and Hinata shouted and jumped up as Oikawa used his foot to tip Hinata’s glass on them. Their clothes soaked through with frigid orange juice.

“ _What the hell, Shittykawa_?” Iwaizumi shouted, everyone staring at them.

“I never break a promise,” Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes with an innocent smile.

“You're cleaning this.”

“It’s okay, it just got over you two lovebirds, and I have to be honest— I'm not particularly interested in cleaning either of you.”

“You’re such a piece of crap,” Iwaizumi muttered, then took Hinata’s hand. “Let’s go get changed.”

Hinata followed Iwaizumi to the second and final floor of the house. He let Hinata into what was once a guest room but was then his own room at Oikawa’s.

“Wow, you're here so often you have your own room?” Hinata said, eyeing his surroundings with awe.

“Uh, yeah, I’m not home much,” Iwaizumi shrugged.

“How come?” Hinata removed his soaked sweater and shirt.

“Uh,” Iwaizumi’s head reeled. He needed to think of an excuse. He couldn’t tell him the truth yet. Why didn’t he prepare for this exact scenario?

Hinata must’ve sensed his panic because he just said, “Don’t worry about it! Can I ask a different question?”

“Um, yeah, sure,” he said, looking over at him.

“Can I borrow that green sweater you have? The really big one?”

“That one’s huge on me, it’ll be way too big for you,” Iwaizumi said.

“Yeah, that’s the point!” Hinata smiled.

“Okay,” Iwaizumi smiled back before going to the closet and retrieving the sweater.

He tossed it to Hinata and removed his own soaked clothes. He began searching for his second favorite sweater, which was harder than anticipated. He felt Hinata’s eyes on him, but when he turned to look, the ginger’s face was turned.

“What?” Iwaizumi laughed. “You’re allowed to look, dummy.”

Hinata’s face burned as he turned back to him, “I know that.”

Iwaizumi stood from where he crouched at his dresser and approached Hinata. He squatted in front of where he sat on his bed and pulled him in by the neck to kiss him.

“I’m very lucky to have you in my life,” Iwaizumi said after he pulled away. “Thanks for being here.”

And as soon as he came, he went again. Hinata’s head spun at the speed of the encounter, and his body longed for him to return.

“I mean, I may be stupid for saying this, but… I feel like I’m luckier than you are.”

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows at him then shouted triumphantly as he finally found the sweater. He pulled the faded red hoodie on over his head and turned back to Hinata, “I love these fights. Why?”

“Just because, you’re like my first real relationship and I feel like you’re setting the bar so high.”

Iwaizumi cocked his head and encouraged him to continue.

“So, I know how to be treated. If anything happened and this didn’t work out for whatever sad reason, I would never settle for less. You know?”

Iwaizumi frowned, nodded then sighed. He walked back over to Hinata and squatted in front of him again before taking his hands in his own.

“It’s only been about a month and a half, right? Neither of us really know where this is going,” Hinata looked away from him as he spoke. “But, I can definitively say that as of right now, I have no intentions of walking away from this. The only chance of me going is if you tell me to.”

“I would never!” Hinata’s head snapped back to face him, seemingly offended at the implication.

“I’d hate to sound too forward, but I cherish the time we get to spend together. It means a lot to me. I’m not someone who gets so attached so quickly,” he chuckled. “Hell, I’ve had the same best friend for over a decade and I’m not even two decades old. There’s just something about you that my heart likes.”

Hinata’s eyes melted as he stared down at Iwaizumi. He truly felt like his whole world in that moment, like nothing existed aside from him. The affection that tore through Hinata’s chest almost scared him.

He leaned down and kissed Iwaizumi, trying to push all of his emotion into the gesture. His move was greatly received as Iwaizumi slid his hands under his thighs and lifted him up against him. Hinata broke their kiss off, deciding to prioritize breathing.

“You’re the greatest,” Hinata panted in his ear.

His body ran hot thinking about the strong arms holding him and the large hands on his thighs. The hints of cologne that was once sprayed into the borrowed sweater invaded his senses, making his head hazy. He hid his face in Iwaizumi’s neck, but the gesture was a double edged sword.

On one hand, it hid his embarrassment. On the other hand, it heightened the very source of that embarrassment.

Though, Iwaizumi was not immune. Hinata’s hot breath in his neck was nearly crippling him. He resisted every urge he had to throw him onto the very tempting mattress directly in front of him, and just enjoyed the warmth of his body wrapped around him. His breath hitched in his throat when Hinata shifted, causing their chests to press firmly together.

‘ _Shit_ ,” he thought.

“Your friends are waiting for us,” he said quietly.

“Right,” Hinata said as he was placed back onto the bed. He crossed his legs as Iwaizumi turned away from him.

“Maybe we can just take a minute,” Iwaizumi mumbled, his face on fire.

“Yeah, that might be a good idea,” Hinata covered his nose and mouth with the collar of his sweater.

When they returned to the basement, they found nearly everyone was asleep. Only Sugawara was still awake, tapping away on his phone and sending pictures of Daichi’s unattractive sleeping face to people.

“Oh, hey, Suga,” Hinata blushed. “We were just—“

Sugawara held his hand up to him without looking up, “I’ve heard enough about your dick for one day, thank you.”

“What? No, I- We weren’t-“ Hinata sighed. “Fair enough.”

“What?” Iwaizumi chortled.

“Ah, it’s just stupid,” Hinata dismissed.

Iwaizumi shook his head with a smile before looking around at the sleeping lumps once again.

“Wanna go to bed? I don’t think you guys are going home tonight.”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” he allowed Iwaizumi to take his hand.

They returned from where they just came and Hinata sat on the bed, watching Iwaizumi walk around the room, adjusting things for bed.

He turned off the lava lamp on his desk, then the overhead light. Hinata blinked until his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

“Do you want pyjama pants or do you sleep in your underwear? I don’t mind either way.”

“Oh, normally I just wear my boxers,” Hinata said.

“Me too,” Iwaizumi chuckled. “Wearing pants to bed just isn’t it.”

Hinata leaned back on his hands and watched him remove the sweater he’d just spent an obscene amount of time finding, then his pants. He walked to the bed, pulled back the covers and laid down. When Hinata didn’t move he nudged him with his foot.

“I’m so rude,” he frowned. “I should have asked if you wanted to share a bed. I can sleep in Oikawa’s room if you’d be more comfortable with that.”

“Oh, no! Sorry,” Hinata turned to him. “I’m just distracted.”

He pulled off his own sweater and faltered as he undid his pants. Iwaizumi was still frowning at him.

“What?” Hinata asked.

“What’s bothering you?”

“Oh, it isn’t _bad_ distracted. I just think you’re really great,” Hinata smiled.

Iwaizumi reluctantly smiled back, deciding if Hinata wasn’t telling the full truth, there was a reason. He just trusted he would talk to him when he needed to.

“Get over here, then.”

Hinata pushed his pants off and crawled in beside Iwaizumi, who wrapped an arm around him. He rested his head on his chest and listened to his strong heartbeat.

Iwaizumi took hold of Hinata’s hand that was on his chest and used his other hand to rub his back. Hinata felt so warm and natural in his arms. His heart fluttered.

He felt Hinata’s head move and he opened his eyes to meet the warm amber gaze. Hinata slowly leaned up and caught his lips in a decidedly unvirginal kiss. That was it. He was done for.

Iwaizumi took his face in his hand and deepened the kiss, eliciting a small gasp from Hinata. Their movements became more open and fervent as time passed, and Hinata moved on top of him.

Iwaizumi broke their kiss and pushed him slightly by his chest, “Are you sure?”

“Never have been more so about anything,” Hinata breathed.

“That’s all I need to hear,” Iwaizumi pulled him back in hastily, a stupid smile adorning his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *camera pans to curtains*
> 
> songs used in order are:
> 
> Fake - Brockhampton
> 
> Get Back - Ludicrous
> 
> ive decided i wanted to write more than three chapters so stick around if you want to read more:)<3


	4. Introductions & Shortcomings

Iwaizumi and Oikawa found themselves on a train to Tokyo with the Karasuno Volleyball Club, or rather mostly the ex-Karasuno Volleyball Club. Hinata had been invited to a party another team was hosting, which extended to Iwaizumi and his tapeworm named Oikawa.

He supposed the party was a nearly four month late dual celebration of the third years’ graduation and the end of Nationals. Hinata explained it to him as the other team was good friends of theirs and wanted to celebrate their victory despite their own loss. It was admirable.

They caught the 7:30PM train so they would arrive roughly at 11PM when the party was hopefully in full swing. They’d all brought overnight bags, as they planned on staying for the weekend so they wouldn’t be taking a three and a half hour train ride for one party.

Iwaizumi was excited, because he hadn’t been to a party in a while. He wore jeans and a plaid button up shirt under his classic denim jacket. It was a nice outfit, but not to travel in. He loathed wearing anything but sweatpants on a train.

He sat back with folded arms as he watched Hinata, Asahi, Oikawa and Yamaguchi engage in _the most intense_ game of Go Fish he’d ever seen. Granted, he hadn’t actually seen many, but they all took it so seriously. The loser of each round had to perform an embarrassing task.

He assumed Yamaguchi would lose most rounds, but it was in fact the Sad King Oikawa nearly every time. It seemed as though each time he lost he came back with renewed enthusiasm and determination to win, probably driven by revenge.

By the time they arrived in Tokyo, Oikawa had only won two rounds, and Sugawara was more than done with being the butt of most of their dares. They got off their train and met with their ‘chaperone’.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Owl guy said with outstretched arms.

“Bokuto!” Hinata shouted, hugging him.

“Heyo, what’s up, short stuff?” He ruffled his hair then slapped Tsukishima on the back, “Hey! Tsukki! Tsuuuukki!”

Tsukishima cringed and tried sneaking away from him, but Bokuto pulled him into his side as he led them where they needed to go.

“You guys sure are sharp dressers, never would’ve thought it! I don’t know who you’re trying to impress, though! Aren’t half of you hooking up with each other?”

“I mean, _no_ ,” Tsukishima said.

“Oh, my bad,” Bokuto laughed heartily. “Were all so excited to see you guys again when you aren’t properly whooping our asses on the court. Again, who would've thought!”

“Your confidence is inspiring,” Tsukishima mumbled as he tried squirming out of his grasp.

“Tsuuukki!” Bokuto beamed as he noogied him.

When they arrived at their destination, Iwaizumi could hear the music from outside. His insides squirmed as he thought about the rush of a party and the warmth of a drunk. It was going to be a good time.

They entered and Karasuno was nearly immediately swarmed by other players. They all laughed and greeted each other fondly. Iwaizumi smiled and whispered to Hinata that he was going to the kitchen.

Oikawa rushed and reached to grab his hand, so he wouldn’t get lost from Iwaizumi in the sea of people. Iwaizumi grasped back and pulled him along to where he thought the kitchen would be.

He helped himself to the alcohol and mixed himself and Oikawa a drink. He doubted he’d be able to find Hinata straight away again out there, so he didn’t make him one quite yet. He handed Oikawa his cup and cheersed him.

“Hey, you’re those Seijoh guys,” he heard a deep voice from behind him.

He turned and looked up to meet the cool eyes of someone he recognized from the Nationals tournament. The man offered his hand and Iwaizumi shook it.

“I’m Kuroo,” the man— Kuroo said over the blaring music.

“Iwaizumi,” he said, then pointed to Oikawa. “That’s Oikawa.”

“Hey,” Kuroo said, shaking his hand. He turned back to Iwaizumi. “You’re Hinata’s boyfriend.”

“That’s me,” Iwaizumi didn’t hide the pride in his voice. “You’re friends, then?”

“Yeah, I’m dating Hinata’s best friend, Kenma.”

“Right on,” Iwaizumi nodded.

He looked at Oikawa as he elbowed him and shook his head, “Don’t say ‘right on’. Are you forty three years old?”

“I wish I was, ‘cause then I wouldn’t have to put up with your dumb ass.”

Oikawa smiled fondly at him as he sipped his drink. Iwaizumi clapped him on the back and took a long drink. He nearly spit his drink out as the owl guy— Bokuto burst through the entrance to the kitchen, yelling.

“ _ **SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS**_!”

Kuroo chanted with him as they danced to the music, pouring four shots out. They each pushed one to Oikawa and Iwaizumi who looked to each other and smirked. Hell ya.

They all pounded back four shots of tequila each and Iwaizumi’s head was spinning. The warmth in his chest was enough to drown him and he wanted to talk to everyone. He placed his hand on Oikawa’s back for the stability as Bokuto poured out another round of shots.

“I can’t,” Iwaizumi whispered in Oikawa’s ear.

“One more then were done,” Oikawa agreed.

“For now.”

“One, two, three, drink!” Kuroo shouted.

They all threw their shots back and Iwaizumi gagged a bit. Oikawa snickered at him. Bokuto held the bottle up inquisitively. Iwaizumi held his hand up and shook his head.

“Call me a bitch if you want, but I needta be done.”

“Aw, you’re not a bitch,” Kuroo pinched his cheek.

Iwaizumi scowled as he swatted his hand away. He did not like that. Not a bit. He did however, gladly accept the mixed drink Kuroo then handed him. He waved to his new friends as he left the kitchen, Oikawa clung to his jacket.

He wanted to find Hinata. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to shove him against the wall and… Well. He looked around the sea of people and frowned when he couldn’t make out any red hair. The party was dominated by volleyball players, so they were tall. It was going to be impossible to find Hinata there.

He noticed that Oikawa seemed to be much more affected by the alcohol than him. He had a handful of Iwaizumi’s jacket and stumbled on almost every step. Normally by then at a party, Oikawa would be off flirting with girls. It was weird that he was still clung to Iwaizumi in such a way.

“Aren’t you gonna go try ‘n get laid?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Mm, no,” Oikawa didn’t look away from the dancing people.

“Are you ill?” Iwaizumi asked, pressing the back of his hand against Oikawa’s forehead, who swatted it away.

“Hey,” Oikawa’s voice went suddenly soft as he looked at him. Then, to Iwaizumi’s shock, he was pulled into a tight hug. “I appreciate you, okay?”

“Okay? You too,” Iwaizumi said slowly, hugging him back.

“Your phone is buzzing,” Oikawa said, pulling away.

Iwaizumi removed his phone and opened it, revealing about ten thousand texts from Hinata.

**Baby✨💕:** _hey_  
**Baby✨💕:** _haaaaajime_  
**Baby✨💕:** _where are youu_  
**Baby✨💕:** _come do shots with me:)_  
**Baby✨💕:** _please:)_  
**Baby✨💕:** _:):):)_

Iwaizumi beamed as he pocketed his phone. Oikawa went from frowning at his phone to just frowning at him.

“You shouldn’t take any more shots right now,” he said.

“Eh, c’mon, it’ll be fine.”

Oikawa huffed as he followed Iwaizumi back to the kitchen. Hinata wasn’t there, though. Iwaizumi frowned, then shrugged, deciding he must’ve missed him. The texts must have been old, but it was okay. They’d find each other eventually.

As they walked back into the living area, he noticed Oikawa eyeing up the dancing people again. Iwaizumi sighed and looked at him.

“Wanna dance?”

The look on Oikawa’s face made it worth it, though he’d never admit it. He beamed at Iwaizumi and nodded enthusiastically.

“Took you long enough to ask!” Oikawa dragged him by the hand out to the middle of the crowd.

Iwaizumi didn’t sip his drink, he downed it as he put in much less effort into dancing than Oikawa. He laughed, feeling the bass in his bones. It’d been far too long since they’d been to a party and got wrecked enough that Oikawa pretended to dance and grind on him. He missed it.

“For an athlete you sure are _shit_ at moving your body,” Iwaizumi snickered.

Oikawa laughed as he doubled down, backing up into him. Iwaizumi smirked evilly as he wound his hand up and slapped his ass as hard as he could.

“Holy shit, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa jumped. “God, that hurt!”

Iwaizumi howled, “Flattykawa, back that ass up!”

He gripped the front of his own shirt as he devolved into giggles.

“Yeah, funny,” Oikawa said as he rubbed his sore behind. “I’m gonna have to explain this to a lady friend later, now.”

“I, um,” Iwaizumi squinted at him, laughter still at the back of his throat. “Why would… Why would a lady be looking at your ass during sex?”

Oikawa’s face reddened as his eyes grew, “I, uh—“

“Tōru,” Iwaizumi’s tone turned serious. “Are you gay?”

“No!” Oikawa snapped.

Iwaizumi glared at him until he cracked.

“Maybe.”

“Oh, my god!” Iwaizumi gaped and his tone accidentally turned into that of a Valley Girl. “After that huge deal you made about me not telling you?”

“I didn’t… know then. It’s new. I still like girls, I just think… I like boys, too. Well, I know I like boys. But…” He trailed off.

Iwaizumi grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a tight hug. He thumped his fist against his friend’s back, “You don’t need to explain. Go find yourself a nice boy. Or girl. It doesn’t matter.”

“I love you,” Oikawa mumbled into his shoulder.

“I love you, too.”

Iwaizumi waved to him as he walked away. He finished his drink and savored the dizzy feeling as he walked. He wanted to find Hinata. But, he also had to pee. He decided to prioritize the latter, because it’d likely take less time.

He went off in search of a bathroom but halted by a bedroom once he hit the second floor. The door was slightly open and people shouted in hushed voices within. He recognized the voices of Hinata and Kageyama. It had to have been the conversation Iwaizumi was dreading.

Things would either come together or fall apart after that conversation. As much as he wanted to stay and find out how it went in real time, he had too much respect for Hinata to spy on him. He just pushed forward to find a bathroom, head full of new thoughts.

When he finished, he made his way back downstairs and looked around the room for anyone he knew. When he didn’t find anyone, he chose to go back to the kitchen and make a new drink. He felt the odds of resuming his old drink going poorly were low, but he wasn’t going to risk it. Never drink something you left unattended at a party. It could contain drugs or herpes.

He noticed his new friends were all there still with a new addition. It was the short setter from Kuroo’s team. His boyfriend. Hinata’s best friend.

“Iwa-chan!” Bokuto sang as he hovered over him, watching him mix a drink.

He cringed internally at the nickname. He hated when anyone but Oikawa called him that. He probably wouldn’t even like Hinata calling him that. Some things are sacred.

Instead of lashing out at him though, he just politely smiled, “Please, just call me Hajime.”

“Okay, Haaaaajime~! What are you doin’?”

“Makin’ a drink,” he held his cup up to Bokuto.

“Oh! Hey, hey, heeeey! Wait a minute,” Bokuto scrambled to get his own cup while Iwaizumi held his arm out in wait.

Bokuto ran back and crashed their cups together, causing both to spill a considerable amount. Iwaizumi moved his arm forward and his body back, attempting to save his jacket from the spillage of the disaster. Bokuto stared at the mess in horror before laughing it off.

He reached out and pushed Iwaizumi’s cup up to his mouth as he drank from his own cup. Iwaizumi met his eye, and neither pulled away first. They drank their drinks until they were empty. Neither wanted to lose.

It was on.

They stood on either side of the island with shot glasses in front of them, Kuroo monitoring their competition and pouring the shots for them. By the fifth shot, Iwaizumi’s intensely hazy vision fell on Kenma.

“Oh, my god,” he slurred. “I’m so sorry, Kenmaaa.”

Kenma frowned at him, “What?”

He held his hand out to him and it wavered in the air before Kenma limply shook it.

“Hajime. Oh, god, _thisissoembarrasing_.”

He fell forward onto his hand and stared intently at the counter, just trying to make something make sense in his vision.

“Uh,” Kuroo said. “Bread? Get me bread!”

It was too late.

He covered his mouth with his hand as he gagged. 

“Hey, hey, _hey_!” Bokuto said, physically lifting him and dragging him out the door attached to the kitchen. “Not inside, my guy.”

Iwaizumi leaned over the railing, gripping it so tightly his knuckles went white.

“If I throw up, it’ll be better,” he muttered.

“Do what you need to do,” Bokuto patted his back.

“Right,” Iwaizumi gasped. Why wasn’t his body doing it? Why was he so stupid to not quit while he was ahead? This happened the first time he drank and never again since then till that night.

He scowled at his body, the nausea rolling through him in waves, until he had enough. He couldn’t be that drunk. He stuck his finger to the back of his throat, and immediately purged his stomach.

“Ugh!” He seethed and shook his head.

“Wow, man, you’re hardcore,” Bokuto stared at him.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi said, already feeling better. He could form thoughts again. “I think.”

“C’mon! Let’s get you some bread! ...And a mint!”

Iwaizumi laughed as he was led back inside with Bokuto’s hand still on his upper back.

-

Hinata stood in the kitchen with Bokuto and Kuroo, taking shots.

After three, Hinata couldn’t feel his fingers anymore. Bokuto pushed one more at him, and he took it, instantly regretting it. He was too drunk. He cursed his small body and his light weightedness.

“Kenma?” Kuroo balked at the doorway.

“Hi,” he said.

“Kenma?” Hinata shouted, turning around. “Oh, my god! Hi!”

He pulled his best friend into a tight hug that was only half returned.

“You said you were busy tonight!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Kenma said flatly.

“Why are you here?”

“Shōyō also invited me.”

Kuroo’s face fell flat as he blinked at him, “I’m your boyfriend, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. I see you all the time.”

Bokuto whistled and popped his lips, “Kenma, you’re like twelve behind, man. Come on!”

Kenma approached and gestured for Hinata to join. He pursed his lips and decided one more couldn’t hurt. They all clinked their glasses together and Bokuto counted to three. They threw their shots back and Hinata screwed up his face. He was then two shots in too deep.

“Kenma!” Hinata turned to him, attempting to ignore the lag in his vision. “Hajime is here! You two can finally meet!”

“Oh, sounds fun,” Kenma said.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, jumped, and turned to see Kageyama.

“Oh, hey, you wanna do shots? ‘Cause I’m done, you can use my glass.”

“Uh, no, I’ve had enough, I think,” Kageyama said, gesturing to the empty cup he was carrying. “Can I uh, can I talk to you?”

“Sure!” Hinata said. “What’s up?”

“Privately?” Kageyama eyed the other people nervously, as they stared at him.

“Oh, sure,” Hinata frowned. That was weird.

He followed Kageyama up the stairs and into a bedroom. He made sure to leave the door a little bit open, because he had a weird feeling about the encounter. He sat on the bed and watched Kageyama pace.

“What’s up?”

“Um, I don’t know how to say this, so I guess I just will…” Kageyama took a deep breath. “I like you.”

“I like you, too, Kageyama,” Hinata furrowed his brow and cocked his head.

“No! I mean, I _like_ you.”

Realization fell over Hinata’s features and Kageyama’s blood ran cold. Panic seized him as Hinata said nothing for a long time.

“I don’t… feel that way,” Hinata started slowly. “I mean… I- What?” He scratched his head. “Why now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a boyfriend, Kageyama. This isn’t okay. What if he knew about you doing this?”

“I might’ve already told him…” Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck.

“ _What?_ ” Hinata jumped up. “You _told_ him? Why the hell—“

He walked in a small circle, tugging on his hair. Was that why Iwaizumi wasn’t answering the texts he’d sent earlier? He must have been so angry. He’d be angry if he was Iwaizumi.

“When?”

“What?” Kageyama stepped back as Hinata approached him.

“When did you tell him? I swear— You know,” Hinata threw his arms out and laughed. “You’re my friend, and I love you, but _oh, my god_. You just hate it when I’m happy, don’t you?”

“What?” Kageyama’s eyes opened wider. “No, of course not!”

“Then why do you poke holes in every single little thing?” Hinata got in his space. “I need to know. Why can’t you let anything be?”

“I—“ Kageyama was cut off by Hinata grabbing the front of his shirt.

“I am with the real life Prince Charming, you know. He’s perfect. I literally do not deserve him. No one _could_ deserve him. But for whatever reason, he decided I am good enough. And he hasn’t said it outright, but I’m pretty sure he loves me. It’s been going _so_ well! And you’re going to be the thing to ruin it? No. I don’t think so.”

Kageyama put his hands over Hinata’s, and removed him from his shirt. He took a step back and looked down at him, sensing he’d calmed down some after his outburst.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s not okay. If it helps at all, he gave me permission to tell you. He told me to tell you. Back when we had that movie night last month.”

“He told you to tell me last month…” Hinata repeated slowly. “Why?”

“I guess it’s because he isn't threatened by me. Or maybe… maybe he is. But just wants you to be happy.”

Hinata covered his face with his hands, “See what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama looked away. “You really like him, huh?”

“No,” Hinata looked back up at him. “I love him. So much.”

“Oh,” Kageyama whispered.

“Listen, Kageyama. I value our friendship. I don’t want this to ruin it, or our partnership on the court. Can we please forget about it?” Hinata held his arms open to him.

“Yeah, I’d really like that,” Kageyama pulled him into a hug. “I… I just want you to be happy.”

“Thank you,” Hinata squeezed him.

“Are you wearing cologne?” Kageyama pulled back and squinted at him.

“Oh, this is Hajime’s sweater. He smells good, eh?” Hinata laughed.

Kageyama fully let go of Hinata and offered a small smile, “Yeah.”

“Come on, let’s go have fun,” Hinata said, offering his hand to Kageyama.

“Okay,” Kageyama said, taking his hand and allowing himself to be pulled from the room and down the stairs. 

He let Hinata’s hand go once they reached the bottom and watched him barrel into Iwaizumi’s arms. He sighed and noticed Oikawa leaning on a wall, watching them, too. He leaned beside him.

“Hey,” he said flatly.

“Hello,” Oikawa didn’t look at him.

They stared on at Hinata and Iwaizumi together as they blended into the sea of people.

-

Hinata threw himself into Iwaizumi’s arms, thankful he’d found him so quickly after that devastating conversation with Kageyama.

“Oh, hey, baby,” Iwaizumi startled. “Looking cute as ever.”

Hinata stood on his tippy toes and kissed him, “You’ll never guess what just happened. Or maybe you will because you _told him to do it_.”

“I take it you shut him down,” Iwaizumi smirked. “Man, nothing boosts your ego like when someone who has to swat boys away like flies chooses you.”

“Shut up, there’s been two boys ever… okay, three, actually,” Hinata scoffed, smacking his arm.

“I don’t care if it’s three or three million, as long as I’m the one you want,” Iwaizumi nuzzled his nose into his hair. He paused, “Who’s the third, though?”

Hinata hummed and pressed his lips together, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi smiled at him. 

“Wanna know a secret,” Hinata asked in a whisper with wide eyes, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Yeah!” Iwaizumi mirrored his tone and expression, putting his hands on his hips.

“Remember my first really good block at Nationals?”

Iwaizumi thought back, “Against Johzenji?”

“Mhm!” Hinata nodded with a smile.

“What about it?”

“I had to figure out a new way to block that guy, because Ukai told me to commit block him. I tried thinking back to the blocker that was the most annoying one-on-one.”

“Okay?” Iwaizumi frowned.

“At first my brain went to Inuoka from Nekoma, and he was good but it wasn’t him. Then I thought of Tendō but he was more annoying on a grand scale than one-on-one.”

“Right…” Iwaizumi struggled to follow. Maybe he was too drunk.

“But then it occurred to me. Matsukawa. I hated Matsukawa more than anyone.”

“Yeah?”

“I just feel like Seijoh taught me the most, next to Karasuno, of course. It’s just. I don’t know. Thanks, I guess?”

“Hm,” Iwaizumi hummed down at him. Emotion flooded him as he stared into the innocent face before him. He loved when Hinata spoke passionately about volleyball. He loved when he seemed to take all his experiences in and try to make something out of them. He loved when he did anything. The fact that he really existed was ridiculous.

He pushed Hinata’s hair back out of his face, “Do you want to hear a secret?”

“Yeah,” Hinata breathed, looking into his eyes.

“I think…” The words caught in his throat, but he pushed through. “I think I love you.”

Hinata’s eyes grew impossibly wide and his grip tightened around his neck as he stared up at him. He searched for any trace of lie or jest before realizing that wasn’t who Iwaizumi was. He looked down at the floor and exhaled sharply.

“I… _I love you, too_!”

Iwaizumi nearly flinched at the intensity in Hinata’s eye when he looked back up. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it before he was pulled clumsily into a kiss.

His heart soared. The feeling of Hinata telling him those three little words were incomparable. He would give up volleyball for the rest of his life if it meant hearing those words from that mouth every day. He wanted to hear them every second, even knowing how unreasonable that was. He wanted _Hinata_ every day for the rest of his life.

It was in that exact moment— their lips pressed together, drunk and sweaty, in an ocean of near strangers— that he knew he was holding his future husband.

It wasn’t a hunch, or a feeling, it was a fact. It was as clear to him as the sun rising each day, and as certain as Tsukishima waking up and choosing to be an asshole. A nonnegotiable fact.

He pulled away and placed his hands on Hinata’s cheeks, staring deeply into his eyes, for once letting the full extent of his emotions flood his features.

“I love you.”


	5. Vows & Memories

When Hinata graduated, he’d been picked up by the USA Men’s Volleyball Team. It was hard in the beginning, because Iwaizumi still had two years left of university. There were times when they felt like quitting, but Iwaizumi would think back to every moment he held Hinata in his arms and pushed forward feverently.

He’d reassure Hinata that the only way he was walking away was if he begged him to.

When he graduated from university, nabbing a nice degree in Sports Science, he obtained a Green Card for the United States for work. The flight across the ocean was the longest sixteen hours of his life. It was all he could do to remind himself that he waited years only seeing Hinata intermittently, so he could wait sixteen measly hours to be with him for as long as he wanted. Which was forever, by the way.

When he arrived at LAX, he shielded his eyes from the sun in the departures area. He saw Hinata ahead, holding a sign reading, ‘ _ **HAJIME CHAN**_ ’. He’d grown his hair back considerably since the last time he’d seen him and it actually laid flat against his head. Iwaizumi hated to admit it, but Hinata actually had more muscle mass than him.

They moved into a crappy apartment together, Hinata giving up his old lease because he wanted to leave that part of his life— the part where he constantly had to be without his love— behind him. He wanted a fresh start, that time with Iwaizumi right by his side where he belonged.

Contrary to popular belief, Hinata was the one to propose. He made a spectacle, too. He’d flown Iwaizumi out to New York with him under the guise of him wanting his good luck charm there for a rather intimidating game. But there was no intimidating game, in fact, there was no game at all.

New York was a place Hinata frequented often, so he brought Iwaizumi to all the best local spots. At the end of their second and last day in the city, Christmas Eve, Hinata brought him for a walk in central park, much like the first winter they were together, only in a different country. He then brought him to the Rockefeller Centre to see the big Christmas tree. When Iwaizumi was admiring the lights, he got down on one knee and took his hand.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, when I think about you, I know no one else could ever hold my heart the way you do. I promise you no one else will work as hard as I will to make you happy or cherish you more than I will. I want to give all of myself to you for the rest of my life. Please, marry me?”

Iwaizumi’s breath left his lungs, apparently gone for good. He couldn’t speak. He just nodded. His eyes were wet but he didn’t cry. He found he couldn’t form a proper reaction.

Then, there were camera flashes. He didn’t look at them. He didn’t want his moist eyes and twisted expression immortalized forever. His heart warmed knowing Hinata wanted them to be though. He wanted to save that moment forever and hired a photographer. He truly was a romantic.

Hinata took his hand and smiled warmly as he slid the rose gold band onto his finger, then stood and embraced him tightly. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him and squeezed then pulled back and kissed him.

“I love you,” Iwaizumi strained.

“I love you, more,” Hinata laughed.

“I’ll fight you on that forever.”

“Please?”

The time between when he met Hinata and the time that they planned their wedding, the ginger had changed a lot. Of course he did. Iwaizumi had, too. They were only kids back then. Hinata was much more calculated as an adult, he didn’t listen just to speak anymore. He observed and thought things through. He was decidedly reserved. That spark in him remained, though. The fire behind his eyes always stayed. His burning enthusiasm rang true in every interaction he had. His passion for volleyball never died. And Iwaizumi couldn’t love him more if he tried.

A year later, they put down a payment on a house. The times in which Hinata had to travel for work were difficult, but nothing compared to what they’d been through before. Iwaizumi just sat tight and maintained the household, and he was happy to do so. Sometimes he’d go with Hinata, work permitting. Those were the happiest times. Volleyball magazines remarked how much better he played when his fiancé was there. They even adopted a dog. She was an old bull terrier named Lily and they loved her very much.

A year after that, they sent out save the dates for their wedding. Planning mostly fell into Iwaizumi’s hands, but Hinata helped as much as he could when he was home or through text when he was gone. Their date was set for two years from September second. They had to give their esteemed guests and friends ample time to clear their calendars for that day.

That made eight wonderful years gone and brought them to their wedding day.

Iwaizumi fussed with his tie, nerves shaking his hands. He scowled into the mirror, throwing his hands up in defeat. Oikawa chuckled lightly and moved to fix it for him. When he finished, he put his hands on his shoulders and just smiled fondly at him.

“You look amazing, my friend.”

Iwaizumi placed a hand over one of his, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

He asked Oikawa to be his best man the night he got engaged. Of course he did. Who else could it be?

They didn’t talk as often as he’d like ever since Oikawa got picked up by Brazil’s National team, but when they did get together it was as if no time passed at all.

His friend had undergone a lot of change, too. He was more genuine and a lot warmer those days. He found love in one Azumane Asahi, unexpectedly to all. And Asahi did wonders for him, but it was applicable both ways. Asahi became much more confident in himself, learning only to shoulder the necessary amount of responsibility. They were considered men’s volleyball’s power couple. Matches where they had to play against each other always made headlines.

He recalled his conversation with Oikawa when he told him about Asahi.

_”What? Asahi? How’d that happen?” Iwaizumi asked into the phone as he stirred his pot of soup._

_“Remember that party we went to back in our first year of uni?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Well, after your boyfriend rejected Kageyama, we kinda hooked up.”_

_“ **What?** ” Iwaizumi shouted, dropping his ladle in the broth._

_“Yeah,” Oikawa laughed. “It was a hate fuck through and through, it was kinda awesome. It sucked after it happened though. I cried.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi frowned. “I wish I knew.”_

_“No, I should’ve told you sooner. I was just so ashamed of myself.”_

_“I’d never judge you,” he paused. “Not really.”_

_“I know that now,” Oikawa said. “But Asahi caught me all crying and a mess and asked me to watch some romcoms with him. It really made me feel better.”_

_“Wow, that’s adorable.”_

_“Yeah! Then one day I had a game against him, here in Brazil, and we got to catching up.” He paused to sigh contentedly. “He’s really sweet, Iwa-chan.”_

_“I’m really happy for you, Cutiekawa.”_

_“Cutiekawa? Don’t tell me you’re going soft on me now, Iwa-chan!”_

_“There’s good ol’ reliable Shittykawa,” they laughed._

“Are you ready to be married?” Oikawa asked.

“I’ve been ready since a month after I asked him out.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Oikawa said fondly.

“Maybe.” Iwaizumi took a deep breath and a nervous smile split his face, “Okay. Let’s do this!”

They stepped out of the room and Iwaizumi nearly immediately ran into Hinata. He stepped back, apologizing before he looked him up and down.

They wore identical black suits, but somehow it looked better on Hinata. The only real difference was that Hinata’s tie was white while Iwaizumi’s was black. They each had a flower in their pockets, the former’s purple and the latter’s yellow.

They beamed at each other as they simultaneously took the flowers out of their breast pockets and offered them to each other.

“You really remembered my guess at my favorite color from eight and a half years ago?” Iwaizumi laughed.

“Of course,” Hinata took his hand. “You remembered mine, too, so don’t give me too much credit.”

Iwaizumi looked down at him. Another thing that changed was how far he had to look down to meet his eyes. Hinata was no longer at that height that was just right for hearing his heartbeat, but he was at the perfect height for staring into his beautiful eyes. He grew three or four inches, leaving a nice gap of about three inches between them.

He’d also gotten a haircut, but it was smoothed down with gel. Iwaizumi felt his heart melt the same way it did when they were teenagers still every time he looked at him. He was gorgeous.

Hinata smiled knowingly at the look in his fiance’s eyes. He leaned in and kissed his cheek, no longer having to pull him down to do so.

“Come on,” Hinata tugged at him, “I’ve been waiting to marry you for too long already!”

Iwaizumi let out a genuinely happy laugh, “You’re telling me.”

He allowed himself to be pulled down the hall and down the stairs. Kenma and Oikawa met them outside the closed doors to the chapel. Since they couldn’t legally be married in Japan and had to wait for a marriage license to be approved by the state of California, they decided to ditch the Japanese customs and opt for a traditional American style wedding.

From inside, they heard the Wedding March and Hinata giggled at Iwaizumi with a blush. Iwaizumi clutched his hand over his heart, being careful not to wrinkle his shirt.

Someone held the doors open and Oikawa offered Hinata his elbow with a smile. Hinata wove his arm into Oikawa’s and walked down the aisle with him. He waved to his guests as he went, a giant smile taking over his features.

Iwaizumi offered Kenma his elbow, much like Oikawa had. He took it and they walked forward. Unlike Hinata, Iwaizumi couldn’t be bothered by his guests. He stared at Hinata who waited at the altar. He took in his appearance and his emotion. He was a vision. He felt a lump in his throat, but quickly swallowed it down. He waited so long for this moment. He couldn’t rip his eyes off his fiance if he tried.

When he reached the altar, he kissed Kenma’s knuckles before the blond went and joined the other groomsmen on Hinata’s side. His eyes stayed on Hinata, unwavering. He reached out and gently pushed back a stray hair on his forehead, eliciting a smile from the ginger.

The music ceased and their officiator— Bokuto, as chosen by Hinata, began to speak.

“Friends, family, teammates and acquaintances,” he gestured to the back of the room at two photographers, “Press.”

That elicited a small amount of the laughter from the room and he continued, “We find ourselves here today to celebrate the joyous union of two of my closest friends, Hinata Shōyō and Iwaizumi Hajime.

“These two are a living example of how there is no limit to how high we can climb. We should never stop striving to do better and be better. Reaching one goal does not mean you are done, it means there’s something else, just above your head, waiting to be seized.

“These are rules our friends live by, both in their professional and personal lives. It would only be honest to recognize that one, if not both, of these men have kicked us off our asses while we were down at least once.

“So, in recognition of this, as well as them allowing us to be part of this magical moment, let us give them all our well wishes, blessings, and love on their day here, today.”

The crowd applauded lightly as Bokuto smiled at the grooms.

“You’ve prepared your vows?”

“Uh, yeah,” Hinata smiled, scratching his cheek. He pulled a paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, “Hajime, you truly are the one and only love of my life. The love and dedication you have shown me has been unparalleled by anything that existed even in my most wildest of fantasies.”

He stared up at Iwaizumi, who watched him with such genuine love. He folded his paper back up, affection taking him over.

“I will work for the rest of my life to repay you for all that you have given me. I probably won’t be able to, but I will give you all of my time, and all of my effort and all of my love, forever.”

Hinata sniffed and rubbed at his eye as tears began forming, “I just… I am yours, for as long as I live. Mind, heart and soul. And there’s nothing you can do about that. If you decide in ten, twenty, fifty years down the road that this isn’t what you want anymore, it doesn’t matter, my heart will always belong solely to you.”

Iwaizumi reached out and wiped the stray tear from Hinata’s face, “I love you.”

Hinata gripped his hand and leaned into the touch, “I love you more.”

“I told you, I’m going to keep this fight going with you forever. I will never not love you, Shōyō. How I got this lucky, I’ll never know. Eight and a half years ago, I was just a stupid teenage boy taking a risk on a someone I thought was cute.

“I thought maybe we’d get along. I knew you had undeniable talent when I first saw you in Seijoh’s gym. But it was more than that.”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, fearing revealing himself to so many people, “I saw more than your undeniable talent. I saw a driven, genuine, _beautiful_ , and insanely passionate person. I couldn’t deny my heart what I felt no matter how hard I tried. 

“So, eight and a half years ago, I was a stupid teenage boy and I took a risk on someone I thought was cute. I approached him in front of his entire volleyball team. I asked him right there if he’d go for coffee with me. Of course, he didn’t understand at first, but he came along, and that’s what matters.

“Then six years ago, I was just a stupid young man. I took a risk on someone I loved. We were separated on different continents. Some days it was unbearable and we felt like quitting. But that wasn’t the person my lover showed me to be. We never throw in the towel when we can work harder. 

“Six years ago, I was a stupid young man and I took a risk on someone I loved. We persevered and came out cleaner on the other side. Now we know we can withstand separation, though hopefully we never face it again.

“Now today, I’m just a stupid man, taking the greatest risk of my life, but it doesn’t feel like a risk at all. Today I’m a stupid man, taking a risk on the love of my life, promising all of myself to him forever. Promising you, I will be stupid forever, but I will always bet on you. You are not a risk. You are not a gamble.

“You are strength, passion, security, beauty and everything I could ever dream of. I have loved you since I was a stupid teenage boy and I will love you when I am a stupid, grey, old man.

“And that’s a promise. Because you don't have to gamble on me, either. Not ever.”

It was debatable who was crying more, Hinata or Bokuto. Their officiator wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

“That was beautiful, Hajime, Hinata. You may exchange rings.”

Iwaizumi smiled at Hinata as he took his hand and slid a gold band around his finger. He held Iwaizumi’s hand between his own before lifting it to his lips and kissing his knuckles, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Hinata extended his own hand as Iwaizumi fished the ring from his pocket. He pushed his own golden band onto his finger and intertwined their fingers. He whispered, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“By the power vested in me by the state of California and the internet course I took specifically for this, I now pronounce you married! You may kiss,” Bokuto choked out, averting his teary eyes.

Hinata smirked as he grabbed Iwaizumi by the front of his jacket and pulled him into a low dip as he pressed his lips to his husband’s. Iwaizumi pressed his hand flat against Hinata’s chest as he was pulled back up.

He wasn’t sure when Hinata seemed to take on the more dominant role in their relationship, but he also wasn’t sure if he minded.

Bokuto held his hands up to the room, “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time as a married couple, Hajime and Shōyō!”

Their guests stood and applauded as they held their joined hands up between them and walked back down the aisle.

They made their way right out of the chapel and stood in the shade of a tree. Hinata stared down at his wedding band and beamed.

“Hajime… We’re married.”

Iwaizumi walked up behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around him, “Yeah. Finally.”

“When did you know for sure you wanted to get married? When I proposed?” Hinata placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s wrists over his clavicle.

“No, it was actually at that party we went to in Tokyo after you won Nationals,” Iwaizumi admitted. “We were drunk and I was just holding you. You were talking about volleyball with that spark in your eye and I just… knew.”

“Wow,” Hinata breathed. “That long ago? I’m surprised you remember that.”

“Of course I remember. I remember it all. At our first practice game, you scored the winning point, blowing Oikawa away. On our first date you got an espresso shot, a hot chocolate and a hazelnut croissant. You lost your virginity to me at Oikawa’s house on that movie night, just because I was rubbing your thigh. You always were so easy to get in the mood,” Iwaizumi chuckled. “I told you I loved you for the first time at that party, but what I really wanted to say was, ‘ _one day you will marry me, I promise_ ’. Those were some of my favorite times. How could I forget?”

He smiled and pressed his forehead into Hinata’s neck as he felt tears drip onto his hands.

“In your vows…” Hinata gasped. “You said. You said you didn’t know how you got so lucky. I don’t understand how you can say that when you’re you. I don’t know how you can’t see how _good_ you are.”

Iwaizumi hummed, “I know I’m good, though. I’m a good person. If I were a bad person, I wouldn’t subject you to me. You’re just better than I am. A better person. And I’ll fight you on that, too.”

“You’re going to have to,” Hinata choked. “I love you so much. I’m just. I'm so happy. We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth, baby,” Iwaizumi muttered into his neck.

-

Iwaizumi held Hinata in his arms as he got to the centre of the dancefloor. The lights were dim and Yamaguchi strummed a guitar as he sang aptly into a microphone. Their guests surrounded them, watching their first dance.

_’I hear the drizzle of the rain  
Like a memory it falls  
Soft and warm continuing  
Tapping on my roof and walls’_

Iwaizumi held Hinata close, listening to Yamaguchi’s beautiful voice. He swayed them around, paying no mind to the prying eyes. In his mind it was just him and his new husband.

_’And from the shelter of my mind  
Through the window of my eyes  
I gaze beyond the rain-drenched streets  
To England where my heart lies’_

Hinata closed his eyes and tucked his head into Iwaizumi’s neck. He sighed gently, feeling secure in his strong arms. No matter what happened or how they changed, he knew he always had a home there.

_’My mind's distracted and diffused  
My thoughts are many miles away  
They lie with you when you're asleep  
And kiss you when you start your day’_

Iwaizumi pulled him closer, and Hinata’s heart swelled. He wasn’t sure if it was bad to admit, but their wedding day almost wasn’t unlike every other day. It was just a party. Iwaizumi made him feel that loved every day.

_’And a song I was writing is left undone  
I don't know why I spend my time  
Writing songs I can't believe  
With words that tear and strain to rhyme’_

Though, it was rare for him to show such strong emotion. His vows had been a greater gift than most probably realized. Iwaizumi was the type to assume you knew how he felt, so he never really stated those things outright. It was good to hear whenever it did happen. His reserved nature made the words he did speak far more impactful.

_’And so you see I have come to doubt  
All that I once held as true  
I stand alone without beliefs  
The only truth I know is you’_

Hinata felt his cheek grow wet. Only, he wasn’t crying. He smiled as he pulled Iwaizumi closer. Hinata had never seen him cry before. Not since he lost out on his last chance to go to Nationals. He heard soft sniffles in his ear, each one making his heart throb harder.

_’And as I watch the drops of rain  
Weave their weary paths and die  
I know that I am like the rain  
There but for the grace of you go I’_

When the song ended, fading into some sort of pop, and guests flooded the floor, they kept swaying. They moved slowly against the fast beat, just holding each other. Hinata allowed his husband’s tears to fall into his coat jacket as he just kept his eyes shut and held on.

Some time later, Iwaizumi sat at his spot at the head table alone. He watched the people down below, mingling and dancing. He spotted Oikawa and Asahi on the dance floor, slowly swaying to a soft song. His heart warmed at the sight. It was about time his friend was happy.

Then, in the far end of the room, he saw Kageyama. He danced with his wife, which proved to be difficult with her pregnant belly between them. They smiled lovingly at each other, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile, too.

He saw Tanaka twirling Kiyoko on the dancefloor and he saw Nishinoya dance like a fool with his girlfriend.

Sugawara and Daichi held hands as they talked to Kuroo, who leaned onto Kenma.

He felt his eyes prick up with tears once again, and moved to cover his mouth with his intertwined fingers. They were all adults. They’d grown up. He didn’t see it coming. It felt like yesterday, they were kids, watching Mark Ruffalo movies, bickering over nonsense. It was only yesterday in his mind that he pressed his lips to Hinata’s for the first time in a frozen park. Only yesterday that he explained to him what a Long Black was.

He could still feel the warmth of his body as he pressed in from behind him to show him how to properly set a ball in the Karasuno gym. He still felt the vinyl beneath his feet, and the smell of body odour and adrenaline played at his senses.

But those days were long gone. Far behind him were the days of Karasuno, Seijoh and Shiratorizawa. Teal, orange and purple no longer defined them.

They were all so successful, and god dammit, they were all so happy. So, why was he crying? Why were there tears falling down his cheeks, refusing to cease? Why did it hurt so much?

The passage of time really was the best and worst thing about living.

He saw a hand in front of him. He looked up and met Oikawa’s dark eyes.

“Wanna dance?”

He’d heard those words many times before, and he heard each of them echo in his head. He chuckled through his tears as he stood and took his friend’s hand.

Oikawa led him to the dancefloor and pulled him in as he led him around. Iwaizumi rested his head on his chest as the tears continued to fall.

“Aren’t you supposed to be happy?” Oikawa asked, resting his chin on his head.

“I am happy,” Iwaizumi said. “I just can’t believe how far we’ve all come.”

“It is pretty amazing,” Oikawa agreed.

“I’m so proud of you,” Iwaizumi looked up at him. “I’m so proud you’re my best friend.”

“Oh, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sighed with a smile, looking down to meet his gaze. “No one could be prouder than me, of you.”

Iwaizumi returned his smile. They continued swaying on along to the music and the chatter of their old friends.

“I love you,” Iwaizumi said.

“I love you, too,” Oikawa squeezed his hand.

_**EPILOGUE** _  
_Three Years Later_

Hinata snuck in the door as quietly as he could, seeing as it was around five thirty in the morning. He just got back from Argentina, where he played Oikawa.

As much as Iwaizumi wanted to come, he couldn’t. He had to stay home and care for their daughter, as she was too new to fly with.

Kageyama and his wife had two children of their own, and she graciously agreed to surrogate for them after many long negotiations. She knew how badly they wanted to be parents, as they made any excuse to babysit as often as possible. Sitting at twenty nine and thirty one years old, they felt they were running out of time getting started.

And so, their daughter was born just a month earlier. It was the most beautiful moment. Nothing could _ever_ compare with the feeling of holding your child for the first time. She was so small and pink, only weighing seven pounds. They named her Yua, and it was perfect. It suited her.

Leaving her and Iwaizumi for work was incredibly difficult, even if it was for less than a week. He wanted to spend every waking moment with his family.

That being said, he creeped into the house, making nary a sound, lest he wake his daughter or husband. He knew how much Iwaizumi needed sleep.

He put his bags down by the door and removed his shoes, placing them down with his hands. He tiptoed into the living room in his socks, then stopped dead in his tracks.

Iwaizumi sat cross legged on the couch, Yua bundled in his arms. He was feeding her a bottle with his eyes shut, singing under his breath.

Hinata pressed his hands to his mouth, feeling the cool metal of his wedding band against his lip. He watched on, tearing up at the image. He finally realized his eyes would never be satisfied with how long he stared for, and moved up to them.

He leaned down and kissed Iwaizumi on the head. He startled a bit, but then looked up and kissed Hinata on the lips. Hinata stared down at their daughter’s sleeping face and lightly ran a finger over her cheek.

“Wow,” Hinata whispered.

His mouth fell open with concentration as Iwaizumi held her up to him and shifted her into his arms. He adjusted her so her head was firmly in the crook of his elbow and he squeezed her very gently in a hug.

He stared down at her, everything else ceasing to exist. His face twisted into a smile, as tears threatened him once again. The amount of love he felt for her was overwhelmingly undeniable. He would kill for her. He would stop time for her. Whatever she asked of him, he would do, without hesitation or regret.

He slowly moved and sat next to Iwaizumi, leaning back on him, resting their daughter on his chest, holding her very close as he pet her hair. Iwaizumi pet his hair in turn, then leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Iwaizumi stared down at his family and wondered for probably the five hundred millionth time how he got to be so lucky. He’d never know. All he did know was how grateful he was.

He loved them more than life itself, and nothing could ever change that.

When he was grey and old, at the end of his life, they’d still be everything to him. He couldn’t ever stop loving them, not even if he was asked to. Not even with a gun to his head. If he had to, he’d use his last breath swearing his love for them.

And that was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i tell you i got too attached to these characters and way too emotional at the end i-thank you for staying until the end and i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> i think id like to take requests if anyone has any ideas, thatd be fun!:)


	6. i made a thing

I accidentally drew the best picture ive ever made and of course it was for this story. Id have it no other way💕💕💕 I HOPE YOU ENJOY AS MUCH AS I DO

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write this to make myself feel better about doing poor Iwa very dirty in a different fic im writing i hope you enjoyed


End file.
